Daylight disdain
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: So basically I somehow ended up in Attack on Titan's world along with a gender-bent versions of Sailor moon Yugioh and Nora. Ra. I'm having a very interesting day. And who are these boys calling themselves Rotto and Asher anyway? Slight AU and OCs.
1. prologue

I own nothing!

Waring! this will contain spoilers in later chapter if you haven't read the manga!

* * *

"Okay... where am I?" a teenaged girl asks as she walks down what looks like a city street. "The last thing I remember is... sitting at home writing fan-fiction about... wait..."

The girl looks around more closely and her eyes basically get ten times bigger.

"I'm in Attack of Titan... and by the looks of it it's where I am its when Eren gets eaten by the Darwin or the Santa Clause one..." and sure enough she hears a scream a mile away.

"Probably got eaten already... oh get over it you big baby." she says but as she steps back she sees one of the more famous ones leering rather grumpily down at her...

"Heh... who's afraid of the big bad titan?" _wow it really is as cute as everyone says it is when your this close_, the girl called Alex thinks as she quickly backs away and runs down an ally and then flew down the narrow passageway just barley evading its stubby fingers.

"Okay... all I have to do is to find Eren and then I might be slightly safer then I am now! gods! this is getting bad!" and as she turns a corner the girl Alex arrives just in time to watch as Eren savagely beats the old Titan to death.

"Oh sweet Isis!" Alex says as she watches him at him go and then leave to go find some more of them to kill.

"My gods that was... creepy. No wonder they didn't show it." Alex slowly and looking either way for any dangerous signs steps out of the the allay-way and into the street and then a Titan stepping into her line of vision.

Sh**!

There's not enough time for her to run back in and Almir up there isn't in any position to possible stand up to save her and as Alex backs away and her feet scraps against something sharp. A sword! quickly she picked it up and swings it wildly at the titans' reaching fingers. She manages to somehow cut one of its fingers off but before she can bring the sword down again a figure leaps out of nowhere and in a moment she finds herself on the roof of the building,

"You know... said a strange female voice, you're a lot heavier then you look." she looked up angered by the response to see, a woman with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black tuxedo.

"Mamoru!" came two separate pairs of female voices. They looks like boys in their late teen one had dark green eyes and long brown hair that was tied in a green pony tail wearing a boys sailor shirt with brown pants. The other had short blonde hair blue eyes a boyish face wearing an orange sailor suit.

_Oh... great, a gender-bent Sailor moon is involved now_?

"What happened? where are we?" asks a gender-bent Makoto.

"Firstly, he should wonder how we switched gender... female Mamoru says putting the strange dark haired girl down who drops to her knees. and where all the others are here... Minako." he/she said looking around at the scene before him.

"By the gods..." he whispered, eyed wide in shock, "what is this?"

The boy called Minako looks down and gasped seeing the smoking skeleton below him.

Alex meanwhile rummaged through her bag that she just realized she had. inside are several mangas and books, an I-pad, sodas, what appears to be salt and chips among other things like medicine.

"_Wow_..." she thinks as a black dragon flies overhead.

"C'mon where are you guys?" said the blonde rider sitting astride it looking down at the mayhem below him.

A few streets away a black haired teen with slightly blonde hair at his bangs called Kazuma could be seen running through a street.

"Damn it where the hell am I? Better yet where the hell's that dog Nora at? "And what the hell is that thing!?" he though as he looked behind him seeing that the huge freak is still closely following him.

"Gotta find someplace to hide..." and as he turns a corner he runs right into a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the most strangest get-up as all get out. It looks like a sailor suit but with a heart at the front. Kazuma takes one looks at him before quickly dragging him into an empty somewhat undamaged house all the while resisting the urge to explain to him that halloween ended several moths ago. An instant later a tall black haired boy with dull red eyed quickly runs in dragging a struggling body of a white haired boy with different colored eyes with a collar around his neck behind him.

"What the hell?" he shouted angrily, "I coulda taken those naked bastards on!" but then he noticed Kazuma

"Oh... hi." he said weakly secretly he had hoped Kazuma had gotten eaten already by those things with no balls.

"Nora," Kazuma started guessing what he was thing and holding his hand out revealing a strange mark upon the palm. "Bad dog, I forbid."

Instantly the collar around Nora's thought tightens and he falls to the ground.

"W-what the hell!" Nora shouted hands on the collar and glaring up at Kazuma.

"You felt that huh?... damn, this means this isn't a nightmare."

Behind them the boy who had dragged Nora in and the blonde boy that Kazuma had dragged in looked at what was going on before them as the two argued about something called the dark legion and then at each-other both seeing that the other has no idea what was happening.

"My names Athoris by the way," the black haired boy said after a few seconds.

"Good to meet you Athoris, my names Usagi," said the blonde haired boy in a kind somewhat airy voice.

"Just get the damn phone!" Kazuma shouted but before they could answer something crashes into the building. Through the falling daubery they see as a huge hand slowly makes it way through the hole...


	2. Prologue 2

_I want to have sex with the birds and the eagles!_

Gods damn it!

I own nothing expect Athoris!

* * *

Kazuma grimices angrily as he watched the fingers reach around blindly as the others back further into the small room.

"Kazuma..." Nora said uneasily, "say it!"

"There's not enough room here, he hissed eyeing the two behind him.

"That's your excuses!?"

Behind them Athoris grimaces looking at his hand.

I_f only... then I wouldn't be shaking like this_! he thought savagely clenching his hand into a fist.

"Shut up and let me..." he started as the blonde haired boy runs up in front of him holding the most stupidest thing Kazuma had ever seen in his life out in front of her

There was a flash of light a scream and the monster was thrown back into a building.

"YES! It still works!" Usagi shouted jumping for joy.

"W... what the hell was that?!" Kazuma shouted thrown for a loop.

"Oh... right sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet!" he said rather peppily. I'm Tsukino Usagi! I'm a bishouji shenshi! I fight evil under the moon! he said holding out a pink stick with a design of a crescent moon on it.

Nora took one look at the weapon and burst out laughing rolling around on the ground.

"W... what the hell are you talking about?!" Kazuma shouted now really pissed off as Athoris just looks on as a black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead leaps off of the building and onto Usaig's head.

"Oh hay Luna!" Usagi said looking up at her as a shadow falls over them.

Umm... Usagi... the cat said sweat poring down its body as the titan gets up from the rubble all the while giving them that eery smile its smoking hand reaching for them.

"Damn it! GET BACK!" Kazuma shouted pulling Nora up from the ground and forcing him to his feet.

"I DECLARE ETERU MAGIA!" Nora shouted quickly standing in front of him.

"I A..."

There was a sudden burst of fire smoke fills the air and the titan is once again on its back a black dragon slowly descends to the ground before them landing near Athoris.

The black dragon's head leans down towards Athors' touch.

"You still see me as your master. Don't you?" Athoris sighed memories flashing through him mind.

"Athoris!" a puffy blonde haired boy shouted climbing down from the dragon and running up to him, "what happened? Where are we? Have you seen everyone?"

"No... I didn't Jonouchi."

"I've flown all over... I couldn't find them." Jonouchi said looking very worried.

"Guys... I'm happy for you and I'll let you finish but... that things not gonna be put down so easily..." Kazuma said his eyes on the titan with smoke poring from its body bloody and bruised until. It all seems to happen in slow motion. A titan more fit and more agile looking then the rest appears and rips it to shreds.

"What the hell?" Nora said somewhat spaced out by what he was seeing.

(...) (...) (...)

He has come to the scene of a massacre worse still then the fight with the dark one. left and right there is carnage giant monsters roaming about picking people off of the ground eating them like cattle leering down at them with the same eternal smile on their otherwise passive faces. People running and screaming terrified.

"By the gods," Atem whispered, looking around at it all black hair flowing in the bitter wind red eyes wide in shock, "what is this?"

He doesn't even have anything to summon the gods with but... anymore as a flash of light eliminates from his body and once again Ra descends upon the earth and with a nod pores its wrath upon the titans. That's not a problem as a explosion rents the air around.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

* * *

That had found each-others each member of their team to the others silent horror. Their friends and comrades that had been lost in this strange world. Solders had found them in the middle of the scuffle every one of them saying that they had no idea how the had gotten there. And eventually they had all met up again. That had been days ago and the officials of the land had decided that the best corse of action right now was to keep them together in a room until further notice. Needless to say they had quite some time to get to know eahother during that time.

"So... what happened with you then Malik?" a brown haired boy asked a egyptian.

"Well... I ended up on a roof with Ami After that Atem found me... that's about it," Malik said plainly.

"What's your name then?" Atem asked the girl on the coach who up until that point had been sitting quietly with something large and red in her hands once or twice pocking at the screen.

..._and then Light looked at L and he knew that_... Huh? what? she asked looking up from her screen at the sound.

"I asked for your name." the black haired teen said.

"OH! Its Alex! Alex Lae!" she said going back to her story.

"Yes... and?"

"Well... what else do you want to know?" she asked taking the earplugs out.

"Umm... you could tell us where you're from..."

"Yeah... and I could also tell you my weight and my age and my home life... but I won't."

And she refused to say another word.

"So... when do you think those higher ups gonna let us out of here?" the boy called Nora asked suddenly.

"Are you kidding mutt... They stank of saki... isn't your scene of smell support to be ten times better then mine? Or are you really just a dumb human trained to act as a dog?" Kazuma asked form the window.

"Why you?!" Nora asked darkly aiming a running punch at him but with one simple word from Kazuma he was on his knees clutching the collar.

"He's right you know," said a voice behind them.

"What does that mean, Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked a boy with straight dark brown hair in which the bangs ended just near his blue eyes wearing a white overcoat with the letters K.C. in the front over an all black body suit type outfit.

"The so called military police here barley gave any thought before they stuck us in here. A group of people that they have no records of in this world. Don't you think they'd be a bit more vigilant after they were just attacked? They just looked at us over the top of their handouts before giving the order to their new recruits to decide what to do with us. furthermore I saw none of them fighting those things..."

"I cannot help but agree," Atem spoke up solemnly.

"What? No! Atem!" Jonouchi shouted at his friends.

"I'm sorry but its true Jonouchi..." Atem said a dark look in his eyes, "The only ones who seems like they knew what they were doing were the solders who were fighting for their lives out there when we arrived. Further more they kept mentioning a king... if that were true then why hasn't he tried to help when his country is in such dire need? I have not been here and I can already tell this land is rotten to the core." he said darkly disgusted by the lack of honor here.

There was a strangled silence until a strange popping sound was heard from the couch.

"Let's worry about the countries political problems later. Here, have a drink to cool you off a little..." Alex said taking a sip of coke.

(...) (...) (...)

What felt like hours later the door opened and a person wearing a green vest with a design of wings at back wearing glasses pocked their head in.

"Hi! my name is Hanji Zoe! I'm here to take you to the court room!" Hanji's voice gave no clue to the gender that and coupled with that Hanji wore like a sort of vest didn't help much either neither the brownish skirt thing around Hanji's middle. Hanji's hair was dark brown and tied in a simple ponytail brown eyes that were open in amazement behind square glasses.

"So... is it true your from another world?" Hanji was asking a gleam in the brown eyes. "And is it true what they said about you?" Hanji asked looking straight at Atem, "That you two summoned this big yellow and black dragon thing to knock the titans down?"

"Umm... yes?"

Hanji had a face that was basically screaming that is was about to pass out from sheer excitement.

"AH! That's something I must know more about!" Hanji said practically jumping up and down in the air. There's also something strange about you, like Mikasa!"

"Umm... right."

"You see what I mean? they would've kept that part quiet."

A few moments later and after much enthusiasm from Hanji's part and being sniffed by some strange gut in the sane get up they came to a door where much shouting was going on behind.

"Right," Hanji said, don't worry they just want to hear you out. To see if you're a threat or not." Hanji assured them as they were let in.

"Sure they do."

The court room looked simple enough. There were many stiff faced people around a judge at the front. though it is not like any court room they've seen before. There were designs of a black unicorn with a white horn, twin swords, and feathers shown as if in a court of arms like style on the walls each with its own place under a brightly lit window like it was promising light to the darkness. However there was a boy tied on a post his hands tied behind his back in the middle of the floor spitting out blood while being led away.

Atem's eyes darkened in disgust as he took his place at the wood frame.


	4. Events of the hearing

I own nothing except Alex and Asher!

* * *

Pixis sighed as he looked down at the papers in his hands.

"It this it?" he asked the person before him.

"Yes sir there are the reports we got off of the people who appeared months ago! he said standing poker straight in front of him.

Pixis frowned as he looked more closely at them.

"My my... a demon dog? that's interesting..."

"He clams that he can transform into a beast at will... but he can't tap into any of his powers unless Kazuma is there to approve of it."

"Yes... Thats the same thing this says, he said his eyes scanning each of the little blurbs next to the names.

_Kazuma Magari Age 14. Weight 42kg Height 5'4 born in Japan controls a supernatural dog demon has a mark of a pentagram on his left hand._

_Nora ? age 16 weight ? height ? Demon. Currently powers are being controlled by Kazuman by a contract on his hand can transform into a giant beast. residence demon world._

_Alex Lae. Age 15. Weight 42 kg height 4'10. Birth place America a land located in the west._

"Does this girl have any strength or powers like the other one?" Pixis asked frowning slightly.

She doesn't sir, he said. "But some people did report seeing her cleanly slice off a few of the titans fingers clean off.

"Well... that has to count for something." he said pleasantly going back to the paper.

_Atem ? Age 15. Weight 43 kg height 170 cm. Birth place Egypt a desert land in the north. Posses the power to summon three monsters called spirit monsters that he used to kill at least two titans and a golden puzzle with powers._

_Athoris ? Age 15. Weight 45 kg Height 170 cm birth place same._

_Malik ishtar Age 16. Weight 55 kg Height 180 cm birth place same. posses a golden item that can control mines Gender male? _

_Seto kaiba Age 17. Weight 65 kg, height 186 cm birth place Japan. Strong I'Q_

_Katsuya Jonouchi. Age 16. Weight 62 kg, height 178 cm. Birth place same. Can control a black dragon. The same as Atem._

_Ami Mizuno. Age 15. Weight 157 cm, height 5'2. Birth place same, can control water and ice and has an IQ of 300. Originally female_.

Pixis eyes widened and he looked at it more closely at the writing.

"Is this right? about the IQ and the gender?"

"Yes sir... at least that what he... _she_ said. No one who was with her doubts her intelligence ether considering how easily she discovered the titans week point."

"Well then... I'll be very happy to meet... her."

_Makoto Kino. Age 15. Weight 169 cm, height 5'6. Birth place same. can control thunder and plants. Posses amazing strength. Female._

_Rei Hino. Age 15. Weight 160 cm, height 5'3. Birth place same. can control fire. Is very good at the bow. Female._

_Usagi Tsukino. Age 15. weight 150 cm, height 4'11 birth place same. can control? Female._

___Minako Anio. Age 15 Weight 149 cm, height 4'11. Birth place same. Can control powers of light. Female._

___Mamoru Chiba Age 18. Weight 175 cm, height 5'9. Birth place same. Powers? Male._

"What do you think is to be done sir about them sir?" the man asked as Pixis put the papers down on his desk.

He sighed folding his hands together on the desk.

"We're going to have to be careful with them... after all we can't trust them so blindly..."

* * *

Alex sighed leaning back at the coach looking up at the plain celling bored out of her skull.

"How long are they gonna keep us up here?" Its been daaaays..." she sighed out loud not even listening to j-pop or reading could entertain her now. After all it could only for on for so long before it got boring. just as the door opened and revealed a man with a bald head and gentle eyes that seemed forever amused at everything especially now when they were looking at the girl called Alex who was now lying upside down on the coach with her feet against the wall and her hair nearly touching the floor.

"What is it?" asked Seto approaching him a cold look in his eyes. "Did you finally decide what to do with us?"

"I have actually..." he said presently. "Would you miss Ami, Usagi and Athoris please come with me. and the rest of you. he said stepping aside revealing two people from the scouting legion. "Will join the new recruits at the southern district of wall rose."

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

(...) (...) (...)

"Hey... where's that kid, Athoris?" a small boy with a buzzed head asked looking at Malik from the table.

It had been a few days more after they had arrived by horse through walls and walls to a grassy field in the middle or nowhere.

He had to join that guy... Pixis... I think that's what they called him." Malik said.

"The commander huh? Strange..."

Junouchi caught sighed of a man was staring at the group intently for a good solid minute.

"What?" Junouchi asked getting sick of it.

"Is it true you came a different world?" he blurted out suddenly and looked at him intently waiting for the response.

"Jeeze... If I had a yen for every-time I herd that damn number since I've been I'd be rich as Kaiba. Junouchi sighed.

"S-so it is true then?" he asked his eyes burning with questions.

"I don't believe it... if only Armin was here..." he breathed

And then room erupted with sudden enthusiasm that hadn't been there for days silenced only.

"W-where is this place called Japin?!

"What's it like?!"

Is it true that their are diffrent kinds of people?!"

"Is it true people live out there?!"

"What's yen?"

"Are there still such things as potatoes where you come from!?"

"Whoa... whoa whoa... hold on a minute." Junouchi said holding his hands in the air... are you saying you have no idea what's the rest of the world's like?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got a lot darker.

"Of corse they haven't." said Kazuma's voice from the window. Didn't you see the huge wall's we passed when we came here?"

Junouchi scolded and turned to face him.

"If it isn't Kaiba its another. Are you Kaiba's brother separated at birth Kazuma?"

"I highly doubt we are... but still I was barley with him for a month and I could tell that we were somewhat alike..." he told him darkly before turning his eyes to the ones on the table.

What is the point of it? that wall." he asked.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Connie asked looked quite dark.

"You mean the titans?" Atem asked coming to stand next to the table.

"Yeah... them. he said turning away from them to look out the window. You see about one hundred years ago... the titans appeared. Mankind's most dangerous natural enemy. Ones that takes immense pleasure in eating us so much so that they pushed us to the brink of extension...

He sighed heavily before continuing. "The survivors, our ancestors, somehow managed to build a wall to keep us in and keep the titans out."

"However... well you saw it." he said turning to see the shocked eyes around him.

"So... you've been behind these walls ever since then?" Mamoru asked looking very dark.

"Yeah..." or as Eren would put it. We've been living like livestock behind cages... Reiner said leaning back against the chair and looking wistfully up at the celling. "God I hope he's okay..."

"Jeez... that sucks ass", Jonouchi said looking slightly discomforted at the thought of being eaten alive be one of those ugly things.

"Haven't you got a king?" Atem asked all of a sudden.

"Yes..."

"Well where is he? Why isn't he helping?" he asked much to the astonishment of the people around him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Connie asked his elbow on the table with his hand on supporting his head. "I don't know what kinda crazy place this Egypt is but the higher ups would rather sit safely behind their walls getting fat off of our tax money... No offense! he said quickly holding up his hands to Atem's dark face,

"Disgusting," Atem said his voice as dark as his face after taking in the information.

"Huh?"

"A king's duty is too his people. A glimmer of hope for his people... that is the point of having a king." Atem said eyes glinting with unknown emotion.

Malik sat up straighter regrettable memories now flooding his mind as Junouchi nodded his head.

"Wait... are you saying... you were a king?" a small blonde girl asked leaning forward a little.

Atem didn't answer.

Ymir smirked slightly.

There was silence in the room again broken only when Sasha banged her head purposely on the table in complete boredom to rival Alex's own who during that time was busy playing with that strange device in her hands quite far away from the group around the table looking rather annoyed.

At that moment Shasha gasped and shot up in the air grabbing onto Malik's arm since he was right next to her.

"Wha..."

"I heard something!" she said looking scared, "A rumble that sound of heavy footprints!"

"Its not just you..." Nora said looking out towards the window. "I've been smelling this huge ass stink for a good five minutes."

"So... what you two are saying is..." Mamoru said looking at the window, "Is that they are here..."

"That means... Wall Rose has fallen..." Reiner stated darkly.

There was the sound of loud footsteps against stone above them and then the door came flying open revealing a man with a short boyish hair cut and dark eyes sweating looking feverishly in at the group.

"Titans... he breathed... they're heading here.. In vast numbers from the south distract. Distance 500m." he breathed.

Alex quietly put away her I-pad and got up off of the couch edging quietly towards the door looking very uneasy.

"Nanaba." the small blonde girl said when she saw him

"None of you even have the time to don your combat attire. The ones of you with power probably can't do enough to this many titans. Go... go on horses double up with them." he said nodding to the other ten in the room, "Go to distant villages and help evacuate them."

There was a ringing silence in the room as everyone processed what they had just heard.

"F-from the south?" Connie said panic in his voice.

"Now get a move on! You won't be able to afford to be lazy if your all dead!" Nanaba said jumping to the window and opening it. "Each of you join up with the ones with power and try to protect the ones who don't!" he shouted before jumping out of the window and joining Mike on the roof.

(A.N. Skipping most of the speech and plan. You can thank me later)

Nanaba looked down at the ground watching as the recruits and others scrambled to get to their horses.

"We were wrong... not one of them was a titan... and none of them don't seem like a threat either..." he sighed heavily bitter about leaving them so defenseless.

And as the titans reached the castle they were on their horses galloping away to the forest. Nanaba and Mike on their own horses. Reniner with Atem and Malik, Connie with Junouchi and Mamoru, Ymir with Nora and Kazuma, Sasha with Makoto and Manako.

"Holy shit..." Nora said looking back as he rode away with Kazuma and Ymir as titans swarmed from all sides.

"Get to the forest!" cried Mike as the galloped away, "We will split up from there! Together they made a plan to where they were going but just as they reached the forest the titans broke into a run and Mike left to by them more time.

As everyone rode off Alex watched them go from the window knowing what was going to happen watched as Mike turned his horse around and head back towards the titans she watched as he butchered most of them... but

Mike gasped and struggled in the titans mouth having knocked off of the roof above by that deviant titan.

"Hold it!" said a strong voice above him making the titan currently chewing him up pause.

Mike blinked tying to think of a person who had that sort of voice but nothing came to him except the smell of titans. But then he felt the titans jaws clench up around his body.

_This was it. This was the end_. he thought bitterly as its teeth begin to break his skin.

There was a sudden movement in the air and the sound of something being cut and the next thing he knew he was on the ground still in the titans stemming dead mouth.

Quickly he got free of its clutches and looked up to see who saved him. There next to the falling titan shivering and shaking the blood she of the titan she had just killed looking like it was fading off of her body and sword in her sweating hands was Alex. The plain girl who had come with the rest of them.

Right now she looked like she was about to either faint or throw up. Quickly she ran up to his fallen body and carefully put her hands on him trying to hold him up.

"Quick! Get up they're..."

"**What is that device**?" asked a deep voice above them.

Mike looked up to the source of the voice and gasped eyes widened in disbelief.

There standing a good 17 meters above them was a deviant class titan... but at the same time it was different. It had animal fur all over its body a more human looking face then the rest of them and very long arms.

And it was the one who had talked.

Alex turned around on the ground glared up at the titan holding the sword in her now firm hands taking a protective stand in front of the fallen legion member.

Mike watched her carefully.

"ITS CALLED THE 3D MANEUVER GEAR! Alex shouted protectively covering Mike's body. "**It was designed to defend these people from filthy animals like you**!" she shouted up at it.

"Is that so?" he it asked pleasantly reaching out his hand. "Then... I shall take it back with me." and he reached his hand out. The titan paused looking at Alex closely frowning a little.

Alex stared daggers at it teeth bared and looked at her sword and quickly threw it at it.

She had never been a good shot. Not once in her life had she found her target not even from inches away from her face. but... the sword met its desired mark right between the titans eyes.

Quickly as the titan reared back she turned to Mike and managed to pick him up.

"C'mon get up..." she said trying hard to keep a grip in him as the two of them reached a horse that had been left behind.

The titans watched them go not knowing what to do. After all they had been ordered not to do anything. And the fact that the giant ape was screaming on the ground wasn't helping at all.

"Do you even know... how to ride a horse?" Mike managed to ask her as she carefully lifted him on the saddle.

A gentle smile came over her blood stained face as she pulled herself on the horse and turned to him the rains held tightly in her hands.

"Just... leave it to me." she said as the titans swarmed in reaching out for them. She kicked the horse into motion and it and its riders quickly sped off from the blood stained castle.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked when they were a safe distance away.

Mike just smirked painfully.

"Just... ride and I'll tell you where you need to go..." 


	5. Decision

I own nothing except Alex!

* * *

Pixis sighed as he looked down at the papers in his hands.

"It this it?" he asked the person before him.

"Yes sir there are the reports we got off of the people who appeared months ago! he said standing poker straight in front of him.

Pixis frowned as he looked more closely at them.

"My my... a demon dog? that's interesting..."

"He clams that he can transform into a beast at will... but he can't tap into any of his powers unless Kazuma is there to approve of it."

"Yes... Thats the same thing this says, he said his eyes scanning each of the little blurbs next to the names.

_Kazuma Magari Age 14. Weight 42kg Height 5'4 born in Japan controls a supernatural dog demon has a mark of a pentagram on his left hand._

_Nora ? age 16 weight ? height ? Demon. Currently powers are being controlled by Kazuman by a contract on his hand can transform into a giant beast. residence demon world._

_Alex Lae. Age 15. Weight 42 kg height 4'10. Birth place America a land located in the west._

"Does this girl have any strength or powers like the other one?" Pixis asked frowning slightly.

She doesn't sir, he said. "But some people did report seeing her cleanly slice off a few of the titans fingers clean off.

"Well... that has to count for something." he said pleasantly going back to the paper.

_Atem ? Age 15. Weight 43 kg height 170 cm. Birth place Egypt a desert land in the north. Posses the power to summon three monsters called spirit monsters that he used to kill at least two titans and a golden puzzle with powers._

_Athoris ? Age 15. Weight 45 kg Height 170 cm birth place same._

_Malik ishtar Age 16. Weight 55 kg Height 180 cm birth place same. posses a golden item that can control mines Gender male? _

_Seto kaiba Age 17. Weight 65 kg, height 186 cm birth place Japan. Strong I'Q_

_Katsuya Jonouchi. Age 16. Weight 62 kg, height 178 cm. Birth place same. Can control a black dragon. The same as Atem._

_Ami Mizuno. Age 15. Weight 157 cm, height 5'2. Birth place same, can control water and ice and has an IQ of 300. Originally female_.

Pixis eyes widened and he looked at it more closely at the writing.

"Is this right? about the IQ and the gender?"

"Yes sir... at least that what he... _she_ said. No one who was with her doubts her intelligence ether considering how easily she discovered the titans week point."

"Well then... I'll be very happy to meet... her."

_Makoto Kino. Age 15. Weight 169 cm, height 5'6. Birth place same. can control thunder and plants. Posses amazing strength. Female._

_Rei Hino. Age 15. Weight 160 cm, height 5'3. Birth place same. can control fire. Is very good at the bow. Female._

_Usagi Tsukino. Age 15. weight 150 cm, height 4'11 birth place same. can control? Female._

___Minako Anio. Age 15 Weight 149 cm, height 4'11. Birth place same. Can control powers of light. Female._

___Mamoru Chiba Age 18. Weight 175 cm, height 5'9. Birth place same. Powers? Male._

"What do you think is to be done sir about them sir?" the man asked as Pixis put the papers down on his desk.

He sighed folding his hands together on the desk.

"We're going to have to be careful with them... after all we can't trust them so blindly..."

* * *

Alex sighed leaning back at the coach looking up at the plain celling bored out of her skull.

"How long are they gonna keep us up here?" Its been daaaays..." she sighed out loud not even listening to j-pop or reading could entertain her now. After all it could only for on for so long before it got boring. just as the door opened and revealed a man with a bald head and gentle eyes that seemed forever amused at everything especially now when they were looking at the girl called Alex who was now lying upside down on the coach with her feet against the wall and her hair nearly touching the floor.

"What is it?" asked Seto approaching him a cold look in his eyes. "Did you finally decide what to do with us?"

"I have actually..." he said presently. "Would you miss Ami, Usagi and Athoris please come with me. and the rest of you. he said stepping aside revealing two people from the scouting legion. "Will join the new recruits at the southern district of wall rose."

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

(...) (...) (...)

"Hey... where's that kid, Athoris?" a small boy with a buzzed head asked looking at Malik from the table.

It had been a few days more after they had arrived by horse through walls and walls to a grassy field in the middle or nowhere.

He had to join that guy... Pixis... I think that's what they called him." Malik said.

"The commander huh? Strange..."

Junouchi caught sighed of a man was staring at the group intently for a good solid minute.

"What?" Junouchi asked getting sick of it.

"Is it true you came a different world?" he blurted out suddenly and looked at him intently waiting for the response.

"Jeeze... If I had a yen for every-time I herd that damn number since I've been I'd be rich as Kaiba. Junouchi sighed.

"S-so it is true then?" he asked his eyes burning with questions.

"I don't believe it... if only Armin was here..." he breathed

And then room erupted with sudden enthusiasm that hadn't been there for days silenced only.

"W-where is this place called Japin?!

"What's it like?!"

Is it true that their are diffrent kinds of people?!"

"Is it true people live out there?!"

"What's yen?"

"Are there still such things as potatoes where you come from!?"

"Whoa... whoa whoa... hold on a minute." Junouchi said holding his hands in the air... are you saying you have no idea what's the rest of the world's like?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got a lot darker.

"Of corse they haven't." said Kazuma's voice from the window. Didn't you see the huge wall's we passed when we came here?"

Junouchi scolded and turned to face him.

"If it isn't Kaiba its another. Are you Kaiba's brother separated at birth Kazuma?"

"I highly doubt we are... but still I was barley with him for a month and I could tell that we were somewhat alike..." he told him darkly before turning his eyes to the ones on the table.

What is the point of it? that wall." he asked.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Connie asked looked quite dark.

"You mean the titans?" Atem asked coming to stand next to the table.

"Yeah... them. he said turning away from them to look out the window. You see about one hundred years ago... the titans appeared. Mankind's most dangerous natural enemy. Ones that takes immense pleasure in eating us so much so that they pushed us to the brink of extension...

He sighed heavily before continuing. "The survivors, our ancestors, somehow managed to build a wall to keep us in and keep the titans out."

"However... well you saw it." he said turning to see the shocked eyes around him.

"So... you've been behind these walls ever since then?" Mamoru asked looking very dark.

"Yeah..." or as Eren would put it. We've been living like livestock behind cages... Reiner said leaning back against the chair and looking wistfully up at the celling. "God I hope he's okay..."

"Jeez... that sucks ass", Junouchi said looking slightly discomforted at the thought of being eaten alive be one of those ugly things.

"Haven't you got a king?" Atem asked all of a sudden.

"Yes..."

"Well where is he? Why isn't he helping?" he asked much to the astonishment of the people around him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Connie asked his elbow on the table with his hand on supporting his head. "I don't know what kinda crazy place this Egypt is but the higher ups would rather sit safely behind their walls getting fat off of our tax money... No offense! he said quickly holding up his hands to Atem's dark face,

"Disgusting," Atem said his voice as dark as his face after taking in the information.

"Huh?"

"A king's duty is too his people. A glimmer of hope for his people... that is the point of having a king." Atem said eyes glinting with unknown emotion.

Malik sat up straighter regrettable memories now flooding his mind as Junouchi nodded his head.

"Wait... are you saying... you were a king?" a small blonde girl asked leaning forward a little.

Atem didn't answer.

Ymir smirked slightly.

There was silence in the room again broken only when Shasha banged her head purposely on the table in complete boredom to rival Alex's own who during that time was busy playing with that strange device in her hands quite far away from the group around the table looking rather annoyed.

At that moment Shasha gasped and shot up in the air grabbing onto Malik's arm since he was right next to her.

"Wha..."

"I heard something!" she said looking scared, "A rumble that sound of heavy footprints!"

"Its not just you..." Nora said looking out towards the window. "I've been smelling this huge ass stink for a good five minutes."

"So... what you two are saying is..." Mamoru said looking at the window, "Is that they are here..."

"That means... Wall Rose has fallen..." Reiner stated darkly.

There was the sound of loud footsteps against stone above them and then the door came flying open revealing a man with a short boyish hair cut and dark eyes sweating looking feverishly in at the group.

"Titans... he breathed... they're heading here.. In vast numbers from the south distract. Distance 500m." he breathed.

Alex quietly put away her I-pad and got up off of the couch edging quietly towards the door looking very uneasy.

"Nanaba." the small blonde girl said when she saw him

"None of you even have the time to don your combat attire. The ones of you with power probably can't do enough to this many titans. Go... go on horses double up with them." he said nodding to the other ten in the room, "Go to distant villages and help evacuate them."

There was a ringing silence in the room as everyone processed what they had just heard.

"F-from the south?" Connie said panic in his voice.

"Now get a move on! You won't be able to afford to be lazy if your all dead!" Nanaba said jumping to the window and opening it. "Each of you join up with the ones with power and try to protect the ones who don't!" he shouted before jumping out of the window and joining Mike on the roof.

(A.N. Skipping most of the speech and plan. You can thank me later)

Nanaba looked down at the ground watching as the recruits and others scrambled to get to their horses.

"We were wrong... not one of them was a titan... and none of them don't seem like a threat either..." he sighed heavily bitter about leaving them so defenseless.

And as the titans reached the castle they were on their horses galloping away to the forest. Nanaba and Mike on their own horses. Reniner with Atem and Malik, Connie with Junouchi and Mamoru, Ymir with Nora and Kazuma, Sasha with Makoto and Manako.

"Holy shit..." Nora said looking back as he rode away with Kazuma and Ymir as titans swarmed from all sides.

"Get to the forest!" cried Mike as the galloped away, "We will split up from there! Together they made a plan to where they were going but just as they reached the forest the titans broke into a run and Mike left to by them more time.

As everyone rode off Alex watched them go from the window knowing what was going to happen watched as Mike turned his horse around and head back towards the titans she watched as he butchered most of them... but

Mike gasped and struggled in the titans mouth having knocked off of the roof above by that deviant titan.

"Hold it!" said a strong voice above him making the titan currently chewing him up pause.

Mike blinked tying to think of a person who had that sort of voice but nothing came to him except the smell of titans. But then he felt the titans jaws clench up around his body.

_This was it. This was the end_. he thought bitterly as its teeth begin to break his skin.

There was a sudden movement in the air and the sound of something being cut and the next thing he knew he was on the ground still in the titans stemming dead mouth.

Quickly he got free of its clutches and looked up to see who saved him. There next to the falling titan shivering and shaking the blood she of the titan she had just killed looking like it was fading off of her body and sword in her sweating hands was Alex. The plain girl who had come with the rest of them.

Right now she looked like she was about to either faint or throw up. Quickly she ran up to his fallen body and carefully put her hands on him trying to hold him up.

"Quick! Get up they're..."

"**What is that device**?" asked a deep voice above them.

Mike looked up to the source of the voice and gasped eyes widened in disbelief.

There standing a good 17 meters above them was a deviant class titan... but at the same time it was different. It had animal fur all over its body a more human looking face then the rest of them and very long arms.

And it was the one who had talked.

Alex turned around on the ground glared up at the titan holding the sword in her now firm hands taking a protective stand in front of the fallen legion member.

Mike watched her carefully.

"ITS CALLED THE 3D MANEUVER GEAR! Alex shouted protectively covering Mike's body. "**It was designed to defend these people from filthy animals like you**!" she shouted up at it.

"Is that so?" he it asked pleasantly reaching out his hand. "Then... I shall take it back with me." and he reached his hand out. The titan paused looking at Alex closely frowning a little.

Alex stared daggers at it teeth bared and looked at her sword and quickly threw it at it.

She had never been a good shot. Not once in her life had she found her target not even from inches away from her face. but... the sword met its desired mark right between the titans eyes.

Quickly as the titan reared back she turned to Mike and managed to pick him up.

"C'mon get up..." she said trying hard to keep a grip in him as the two of them reached a horse that had been left behind.

The titans watched them go not knowing what to do. After all they had been ordered not to do anything. And the fact that the giant ape was screaming on the ground wasn't helping at all.

"Do you even know... how to ride a horse?" Mike managed to ask her as she carefully lifted him on the saddle.

A gentle smile came over her blood stained face as she pulled herself on the horse and turned to him the rains held tightly in her hands.

"Just... leave it to me." she said as the titans swarmed in reaching out for them. She kicked the horse into motion and it and its riders quickly sped off from the blood stained castle.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked when they were a safe distance away.

Mike just smirked painfully.

"Just... ride and I'll tell you where you need to go..."

Back at the castle the ape watched them closely holding a hand over its one bleeding eyes.

"Sina..."


	6. The 20th hour

I own nothing except Alex and Athoris! By the way can someone tell me the name of that white hared woman who was with eren when he moved the boulder?

* * *

"So... your village is inside the trees?" Makoto asked as putting a hand on Sasha's shoulder as she rode into the trees and Makoto

"Yeah..." Sasha said her eyes looking forlorn at the surrounding right in front of her.

The three of them had been riding for what felt like more then three hours after they had split up from their groups. And since then they haven't seen a single titan in sight.

"Got into a fight with my father... its... been five years since I've seen him... her voice trailed off. Just then Makot's gloved hand squeezed her shoulder a little gently or as if reassuring or...

"Don't worry about it." Makoto said as Minako smiled at her, "I'm sure he'll be proud of you...

"They must have noticed the abnormalities and escaped..." Sasha said looking around.

Makoto frowned and looked down her eyes wide.

"No..."

On the ground before them leading into the forest was a titan's footprint. Sasha gasped at sped the horse forward galloping through the trees.

...

There was a girl sitting on the bed in a one roomed shack looking more like a doll then anything as the sounds of a scuffle and on the floor before her a titan was slowly devouring a woman on the floor. The woman kicked and screamed and punched but it was all in for not.

No one heard the sound of footsteps outside, no one heard them pause and the sound of a stifled gasp appeared in the door way and still no one saw the shadow slowly creep along the doorway. Everyone noticed when a girl swinging an ax quickly slashed at the titans neck and the girl watched as two strangely dressed boys ran in from behind.

"It not working!" Sasha shouted as the ax broke in her hands and flew to the ceiling above. Angrily Makoto rushed past Sasha picked up the titan by its throagh and threw it against the wall where it broke apart by the force of the impact and the titan flew backwards several feet all the while smashing into more houses before it was impaled on a sharp looking rock where it lay still.

"C... can you... How... Is she really that strong?" Sasha asked eyes wide in shock.

"Yep!" Minako said will he/she bent over the woman's body trying to help her to her feet.

"Don't even bother," she muttered darkly through a mouthful of blood. "Even if I wasn't dyin' I'd only slow you down... the bastard already destroyed any chance of me walking again... take the child." she said her eyes looking towards the other side of the shack where the girl was watching them.

"But..."

"Go!" she shouted as the titan climbed in through the hole in the wall the hole in its stomach steaming and closing up by the second.

Thinking quickly Sasha looked at Makoto who's eyes widened and then nodded and quickly picked up the girl and the three of them quickly ran outside.

"Forgive me!"

The titan watched them go annoyed at being interrupted in its meal but then went back to it. There was the sound of a loud scream and then nothing and then the titan followed its next course.

"That titan looks like a 3m class... its nothing to be afraid of!" Sasha said looking around for any kind of weapon and spotted a bow and arrow.

"C'mon we have to go!" Makoto said taking the girl hand pulling her along.

"Why?" the girl asked simply looking up at the three of them. "The villagers, they all knew my ma's legs were bad. But... they just left us. Even me," she said her gave unfocused on the three before them her dark eyes. I did nothing I just watched..." she said as the titan approached from behind them.

"T... that's not true, Matoki insisted crouching down to her eye level.

"Listen to me!" Sasha said down to her standing next to Minako. "It's gonna be okay. she said and she pointed towards the road in front of them. Just run down this road. It will be alright even if you're weak. There'll be people who'll come to your rescue. Maybe you won't meet them right away... But don't give up! Keep running until you meet them!" Shasa said her voice filled with confidence. The girl looked at the kind face of the boy in front of her to he lady who was talking to her and the the other one taking a stand against the titan who glanced behind his shoulder at her giving her a reassuring sort of smile and sense began to return to her and she nodded and sped off towards the path.

Makoto glared at the titan and grimaced angrily.

_If only my powers hadn't stopped working... oh well... I can still_...

Makoto was about to go and body slam it when Sasha stopped her.

"That's not gonna work Makoto..." Sasha said stepping in front of her holding a bow with an arrow already in. You have to aim for the nape of its neck..."

"And you're going to do that with like five arrows?!" Makoto asked.

"Yep!" Sasha said before she noticed the girl.

"Run!" she shouted at the girl who gasped and sped off.

Makoto quickly got up and watched as Sasha landed an arrow in the side of titans neck. It glanced down at it but otherwise remained unfazed as Sasha moved to higher grown as Makoto carefully walked around it looking for an opening as the arrow flew to the titans eye leaving Sasha with only one arrow. Sasha grimaced and glanced her eyes forming some secret message directly at Makoto who caught it and nodded once to her taking a stand. Sasha breathed in heavily threw the bow away and with the arrow in her hand she ran at the titan and plunged it into its eye. Nothing seemed to happen for a fraction of a second and then the titans arms seemed to wrap around her as in in a hug squeezing her tightly. The next second Makoto aimed a kick at its face having jumped on top of the hill in the fray and nocked it to the ground. Neck cracked and nose bleeding. Sasha quickly got up and then took the arrow out of its eye and plunged it into its other blinding it.

"C'mon!" Makoto shouted at Minako as the two of them ran past her in the direction of the girl.

"What'll we do now Sasha!" Minako asked as they ran.

"We need to find a horse and the kid!" was her simple response before she paused by a rustling bush the sound of hundreds of horses was heard and an instant later a man in a hunters outfit a short goatee and a hat came into their line of sight beside him on another mans lap there was the girl. His eyes so like Sasha winded at the sight of her.

"Sasha!?" he shouted stopping the horse in its tracks.

Makoto and Minako both looked at her and then back up at the man on the horse.

"Sir!" said the man beside him as many others approached from the trees. "We have to keep moving!"

Someone was able to supply two more for Sahasa who ran alongside her father and one for Makoto with Minako hopping on with them.

Sasha glanced back at the child smiling slightly in spite of her tears dripping out of her young eyes. She turned to her father barley believing that she was now beside him.

"Hey Makoto?" Minako asked as the galloped through the woods putting a hand on her arm. "Don't you think we should stay close to her? I mean... we don't know anybody here." she said looking around at all the eyes pointed at them.

"Later..." Makoto said smiling. "For now they need to talk." she finished looking at the two a few feet in front of them.

"By the way Sasha." her father said looking at the strongly dressed boys that had been with her. One was wearing a strange white shirt with green cuffs and what looked like a tie with a green jewel at its center with matching dark green pants and strange looking shoes long brown hair and green eyes While the other had the same looking outfit only all orange with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Who _are_ those two?"

"Friends pa," she said without a pause and smiled back at them.

(...) (...) (...)

Eren glared at the girl in front of him as the cart gentle rocked back and forth as it continued on towards the Hermiha districts clutching the key around his neck.

"What?" Alex asked plainly.

"How did you know that Mike would come back to battle the titans...?"

"Does it even matter so much to you?" she asked looking away from his prying eyes. "At least he's alive..."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Eren shouted jumping up from his place beside Mikasa and Armin and taking her by the shirt reminiscent of what he had done to pastor Nick moments before. "You know something damn it!" What are you hiding?!"

"Some question..." she said slowly looking straight into his eyes, "don't always have answers to them. Just sit back down and cool off Eren." she said and slapped him in the face and in his weakened state he fell to Mikasa careful hands. He straightened up and glared at her.

"Still..." Levi said who was right next to her the pastor beside him and Henji at her right. "You managed to kill off a titan and wound another. For a person who's never seen or told of what the 3d maneuver gear is and has never even heard about a titan's weak point before... Mike sure said you knew what you were doing when you were facing them..."

Alex face darkened as she remembered when she had come back covered in blood carefully supporting Mike's body through the town.

_Bastard._ she thought darkly. _I **saved** you and you went and told them that_?!

Alex gulped as Levi leaned more closely towards her and she fought to keep her face straight. But the sudden movement betrayed her entirely.

"Eren's right... you do may know more then you're letting on..." Levi said but even he was surprised by her next response.

"**Well then maybe I should have just left him to die then**! she shouted suddenly. **"Let him die and allow a titan with intelligence and the ability to talk to get away amiss from your damned reports and along with the hope for your precious future! It wouldn't have been my damned problem anyway! Is that what you wanted?!"**

She breathed heavily her teeth bared and the as if she knew what she had just said gasped her eyes wide and looked away.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered, "I don't know what made me stay there... but all I know is... I had this feeling that was all and I can't explain it... And by the way Eren," she said trying to cover up the rip in her shirt.

Eren made the mistake of leaning forwards and suddenly found her foot planted firmly in his stomach making him fall to the ground in pain clutching his stomach.

"Next time don't make the mistake of tearing one of my only shirt." she said crossing her feet on top of his back casually smirking.

Hanji looked at her in a questioning manner noticing that their destination was drawing nearer and the cart pulled to a halt in front of the solid stone gate and they all filed out Alex being the last and had to tag along in front of Levi.

"And don't even think of getting out of Hanji's sight after we're done." he hissed at Alex as she hopped off the cart taking her arm in his as she looked at him looking very surprised and angry.

"I wouldn't. Where the hell would I even go!?" she hissed back at him. "Just don't make _him_ walk next to me while we're here." she said gabbing her finger at the paster who was looking around with a look of horror on his face.

"Keep walking," Levi said kicking him in the small of the back making him stagger forward a little but otherwise did very little to help him move.

"W-what is this?" he asked looking around stopping in his tracks and proceeded to get kicked by Alex.

"Well... what else can you expect? Levi said looking at him darkly, the wall has fallen after all."

There were people lined in the street each with the same look of dread on his or her face children crying.

The pastor made a move towards the child as if to say something but felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a deadly whisper at his side. "These are the real faces of the ones you are trying to cast away... quite different from the pretty illusion you've been brainwashed to think right? Suppose your wish comes true and the titans break down the walls and swarm the lands..." Levi continued on with the same expression he usually had on his face but there was a strange glint akin to sadness rested very deep within as the pastors eyes grew more uncertain. "This won't be what the people will wear when that happens... They will all lose their loves but not before suffering a fate worse then hell itself... Humans together, best buds to each-other... am I right?" he asked as sweat pored from the pastors face as Alex and Levi both pushed him on.

_I'm enjoying this more then I should_, Alex thought smirking slightly looking as Hanji looked back at them thinking and then ran up to the pastor.

"Do you..." Hanji began arms held out. "Do you perhaps have a change of heart?"

The pastor didn't say anything but looked down at the ground.

Hanji gulped.

"THERE'S NO TIME ANYMORE!" Hanji shouted now growing throughly disgusted by lack of caring for the lives of innocence of the people who had sacrificed themselves for his ungrateful life. "YOU REALIZE THAT RIGHT!? PEOPLE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T DECIDE ALREADY IF YOUR PRECIOUS SECRET IF MORE IMPORTANT THEN THAT!"

"Don't waist your breath Hanji," Alex spoke up suddenly next to her. "Men like him can never change. No matter how much you may say. Besides... I can always shout that he knows how to save all of our lives but just won't do it." she finished holding out her pointer finger in front of her smirking lips as she looked at him.

"I cannot tell you... I do not believe other members will tell you even if you bering them here." he said finally.

"Well thanks for nothing!" Hanji shouted turning from his throughly disgusted.

Alex's smirk grew to a resemble that of a cheshire-cat and then filled her lungs with air but before she could...

"However... I shall tell you the name of the person who can reveal those secrets to you..." he said gravely.

Alex exhaled looking very disappointed as Hanji turned back to him.

"So... you will shift the responsibility to someone else... to protect you and your organization, right?" Hanji asked darkly.

"Yes," he mutter as the rest gathered around he sighed heavily and told them.

"Five years ago... this person was caught in a strife between her relatives... so she went under hiding under a false name. The girl does not know anything yet... but she can choose to speak of what she does know of the wall's secrets... I heard that she joined the scouting legion this year, and her names is...

Eren, Mikasa and Armin gasped at that but their collective shock was nothing when they heard the name.

"H-her?" Eren said hardly believing it.

"Who?" Hanji asked.

"Go find her..." the pastor said. "She might know the truth that not even we know... it is up to her to decide to tell what she knows... but revealing her name to you was the only compromise I can afford to make. It shall all depend on you..."

"That girl..." Haniji said looking uneasy to say the least. "She must be in the 104th trainee squad, and if so.. she's on the front lines right now..." and the Eren turned around quickly in the direction on the gate the others following in his wake.

"Wait!" Hanji called running to catch up to them with Alex following close behind. I still don't know of all the names of our new members from your 104th trainee squad.

"Its the most petite girl!" Eren called over his shoulder but still that didn't help much.

"Long blonde hair and... ahh... AH, she's pretty! Armin called.

"She looks like Armin's little sister," Alex chimed in in a helpful manner from beside Hanji as they sped off.

"She's the one who always hangs out with Ymir!" Mikasa said and that seemed to clear everything up.

"You mean... Christa?" Hanji asked eyes wide as they reached the entrance of the town.

"Yeah."

"Then we have to hurry!" Hanji said as they reached the cart.

"Good riddance to bad trash..." Alex said in a voice that carried in the wind back towards the wall.

"Hey... now," Hanji said looking at her. "that's not very nice. I mean... he might be... ah... somewhat zealous and uncaring but at least he still he told us about Christa..."

"I have my reasons for disliking people like him who prattle on about god nonsense Hanji..." Alex said leaning back on her seat arms behind her head legs crossed and one of her eyes opened to look at them.

"You mind telling us why?" Mikasa asked.

Alex frowned closed both her eyes and sighed.

"You won't get a free pass this time I'm afraid." Hanji said putting an arm on her hair she she was staring into her face just like how Levi had did when they had left the gate when the titans attacked again.

Alex opened one eye to look at Hanji annoyed and frowned swatting the hand in her hair away and sighed.

"...My father was a Mormon minster... You've no doubt ever heard of them considering how things are around here but they are another group of people who worship the great super hero in the sky only differently." she said after a strained pause looking up at them.

"How different?" Armin asked looking at her intently.

"I've no real idea Armin... truth is you have had to be one of them..." she said jabbing a finger back at the gate they were leaving behind. "To find a reason that will no doubt make no sense even when they try to spell it out to you as to why your religion was different from others that are the exact same ones. But I digress..."

"He... that dog called my father was never once faithful to her... not even when she was with me..." Alex said her eyes now looking very dark and bloodthirsty her hands were fold on her chin as she leaned forward. "He said it was his divine right god gave him that he can screw around with as many woman as he pleased. He even tried to do it with one of my half sisters... if I hadn't been in the room to distract him that is. You see I had many half brothers and sisters and I was his wife's only living child. The rest of them and his cows all loved him and his little colt he started up in the mountains..."

"That's..." Eren said but he couldn't find the words to say...

"I know... she said her face now looking at the sky and then a smile slowly crept around her face. "But... here's the best part. The idiot managed to get on the wrong side of the law so bad one day it nearly killed him. Unlike the cop. He managed to get out though. But he wasn't out for long." she said her eyes again holding a kind of dark secret as she pulled her legs up to fold them against her chin suddenly looking smaller then usual.

"Humans killing over humans..." Eren said in disbelief.

"Gods you're so naive Eren." Humans kill humans... its in their nature after all." she said dully as the cart plundered on.

* * *

Seriously am I the only one who thinks Christa and Armin look exactly alike


	7. Moonlit secrets

ArtMoonSon-sama! Thankyou so much for saying you love my stories! seriously it means a lot! Also for telling me about Rico's name! I just couldn't find it...

I own nothing except the story and Alex at this point!

* * *

Usagi sneezed:

"What is the matter Usagi?" Ami asked across from her on the seat of the carriage a book on physics that Alex had given him/her in her hands.

"Someone must be talking about me." Usagi said rubbing his/her nose.

Pixis raised an eyebrow.

"That's just a child's tale." Seto muttered dully from beside her near the window seeing as the sun slowly sank down before it basically vanished under the wall.

"Is that so..." Pixis said smiling softly thoroughly enjoying his time spent with these fascinating people looking over at the boy called Athoris who glanced at him before going back to look out the window looking slightly lonely. He was sure that girl Alex would have been better company then him.

"So anyway... Pixis-ojiisan," Ami looking up from her book to look at him. "Where are we heading again?"

"It was actual my intention to introduce you to a _friend_ of mine lord Balto. He is a fat rich aristocrat from a very secluded area of Wall Rose who I play chess with from time to time. He is a very pathetic man really... one of the hopeless upper class." he sighed shrugging slightly looking very disgusted. "To tell the truth miss Ami I was actually hoping that with your IQ level and If you worded it careful, that is. You could play him in a friendly game of chess with a a bet on the line. See he will probably be too stupid and lazy to realize that he will give half his vast fortune away to the troops until he is too late.." he finished smiling at her.

"If you just wanted her to come." Athoris said finally turning his face away from the fading sun to glare at him before Ami could say anything. "Why did you bring us here and leave the others at the border of wall Rose?"

"Yes... Seto said darkly for his side of the cart. Why is that?"

Pixis stiffened slightly looking at the young mans sharp face and cold calculating blue eyes before him as if he was looking at him from the inside out. This had not been his best plan at all.

"You see," he said finally rubbing his bald head. "We could not trust you so blindly and..."

"In other words, Seto stated arms crossed glaring at him from his seat, "You split us up in order to use us as leverage just in case that dog and the others wanted to act up for whatever reason..."

Pixis remained silent.

"You bastard..." he hissed as the carriage rode on.

... ... ... ... ...

Night came fast around the surrounding area as the rode around the outside perimeter of the wall not once seeing a titan, unless you were to count the one in Connes deserted home town, not once seeing a breach in the hard structured upon the smoother grey flat surface.

Nora frowned looking up at the wall as they road past it.

"What's up?" Kazuma asked from the saddle.

"I heard hollow movements... like something was walking inside the wall." he muttered eyes flashing slightly and nose twitching.

"Strange I can't smell the usually stench of concert from it just..." his voice trailed off as they road on and pretty soon a new smell reached him and out of the darkness a few pinpricks of light could be seen supported by people supported by horses.

"It's nothing to worry about!" Nora said dully looking at some who had reached for their weapons. "Its just them!" and sure enough out of the darkness came the ones who had gone south. there was a pause as they came within hearing distance of them none of them looking any worse for wear, expect maybe Connie who had an odd look in his eye.

"So... you guys were running along the wall as well?" Nanaba asked Gerger from his horse who nodded to him as they came to a halt.

"So where's the breech located?"

Gerger looked confused and said that he had met with no sign of a breach anywhere an odd silence fell over them as the rest of them said they hadn't seen any either.

"Could we... have overlooked it somehow?" a young woman with a ponytail called Rene asked looking worried face half hidden in the darkness.

"Impossible." Henning said firmly. "We're talking about a huge big enough for a 15m _titan_ could squeeze through after all."

"Then... what now?" Gerger asked hidden in the shadows his voice low.

At that moment the light of the silverly light of the full moon lit us the surrounding area and the outline of a castle appeared in the darkness... it was risky but they decided, for now at least, it would be safer then out in the open where titans could get them at any moment. The castle was in ruins rubble was everywhere and aged wood creaked and broke under their feet outside there was a single turret connected to another by a stone was evident that someone had once lived here because on the inside it was fairly intact with fully intact rooms and staircases that led down to cellars chairs and tables and crates lined the floor that they were currently sitting around a fire while Gerger went to search for more supplies.

"What's this castle called anyway?" Nora asked leaning against the wall.

"Its called castle Utgard." Ymir said plainly sitting next to Christa. "Can't you read?"

"I don't read German!" Nora said fiercely and at that moment a strange sound reverberated around the room making everyone turn to see where it was coming from fast so no titans could hear it.

"Hey..." Ymir said picking something on the ground. "What's this?

She was holding up a plain cell phone with a strange mascot on the antenna that she was looking at annoyed.

"That's... Oh thank whatever!" Nora said taking it from her hands. "That old hag finally called us!"

"You guys have a ferby mascot on your phone antenna?" Jonouchi asked smirking at Kazuma.

"Its not my phone." he said plainly to as Nora opened the phone.

"Hello there Nora and Kazuma!" said a voice that basically blew Nora's sensitive ears clean off and rocketed around the room. It sounded like someone's old grandmother or mother, if you wanted to keep your tongue, that has forgotten how old she actually was in her half senile mind but it had a slightly darkly sweet tone deep inside her vocal cords. Almost like a mother bear's roar when talking to her young.

"Quite down you old hag!" Nora shouted in the phone a vane throbbing in his temple and hand. "About time you finally got off your ass and contacted us!"

"Really Nora, such language!" came the voice. "And for your information I have not as you say done it on purpose!" she said while in her human form lying in a bubble bath with sweet small rose petals at this moment.

"Are you kidding we've been stuck in this hell hole of a dump for a good few months now!?" came his furious response.

"Now now... calm down my dear puppy! look... the thing is it wasn't easy for me to bring that phone to that world after all!" came the sweet response.

"F^^ing bull^&^t!" Nora shouted throwing the phone on the ground and stomping on it.

"Umm... what was that?" Rene asked pointing at Kazuma as he continued to stomp on the phone.

"That was the dark liege. Its thanks to her I got stuck with that mutt..."

"Kazuma-chan ^.^! Pick up the phone dear!" said a cheery voice from the inside of Kazuma's pocket. Kazuma sighed and pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"I do apologize in advance for the the inconvenience." she said her voice suddenly getting a lot more serious. "But right now there is no way for you lot to get back to your own world. At this time we can only send people to you from our world... Furthermore I do not have the go from the ones who sign my paychecks to allow it yet!"

"People who sigh... the hell are you talking about?" Kazuma muttered.

"Excuse me." Nanaba said putting a hand on Kazuma's shoulder. "May I please speak to... her?"

"Here." Kazuma said putting it in his hand glad to have his ears stop ringing. "Hold the part with the antenna to your ear and speak into the other end." he instructed.

Nanaba frowned deciding not to question how such a small device can transmit voices and did as he was told.

"Hello? Dark... legion?" he asked slowly into the end of the phone.

"Ah... you must be someone new?" came the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Yes... would you mind telling us what you met by... worlds?"

"...I am sorry dear." she said after a short pause. "But I cannot give you that information and the rest of them don't know it either." and the phone clicked off.

"GAAAA! the old hags talking crap. **Again**!" Nora shouted throwing his hands up in the air throughly pissed off.

"Dark legion... did you say?" Atem asked leaning forward from the staircase his eyes wide.

"What's all this noise?" Gargar asked suddenly coming in from the doorway holding something in his hands. Anyway more importantly look what I found, he said holding out a dark bottle that looked a lot like beer but it was darker and had a strange label on it.

"Gerger... don't tell me you're seriously going to drink that vine?" Rene asked looking at him.

"No! Not at a time at this at least." he said quickly as he tried to make out what was on the bottle.

Nanaba sighed picking up his gear.

"You rookies and others make sure you get some rest..." he said as he walked past them. Daylight has ended some time ago rendering the titans weak and vulnerable. But we should at least play it safe and take turns on look out. Be up in four hours sharp"

"Okay... so we're dealing with solar powered naked giants... delightful." Nora muttered sitting on the ground with his arms on his legs.

"Excuse me." Christa said softly against the wall next to Ymir. I-if the wall has really been breached, from where could they have infiltrated?"

The mood somehow got more somber.

"We're looking into it tomorrow. Right now your orders are to rest." Nanaba told her plainly before he disappeared up the stairs leaving them in silence.

"...Hey... do you think that.. the situation is all most interlay different then what he first generally assumed?" Christa asked in a small voice next to Ymir on the wall.

"Its just that..."

"Yeah... there were too few titans out there." Gargar said looking worried.

"Does it make you think that the wall has truly been breached then?" Mamoru asked from beside him.

"That maybe true..." Rene said slowly. "The only ones we saw were the ones from the very begging..."

Ymir looked up looking at if she wanted to turn this conversation around and her eyes focused on watched her closely.

"Connie, what became out your village?" she asked quickly.

"It was destroyed..." he said slowly looking grave. "We had come there after the titans trampled over it... However no one was eaten... they all managed to escape it seems that I can find some relief in that." he sighed.

Ymir looked grave her eyes to the ground but then thought of something.

"But, didn't you say it was destroyed?"

"No, he said flatly, at least only the building were. After all titans usually leave blood and carcasses whenever they attack but we saw nothing... so the only logical assumption was they all managed to escape before the titans arrived there."

A short silence filled the room.

"Only." Connie said again. "Something been bothering me ever since we left. There was this titan with these dead looking arms and legs on top of my house. The strange thing about it was... it looking and _talked_... like my mother..."

"Connie, Reiner said slowly though he looked a little worried about something. If you continue to say suck things like that... I'll be forced to think that you're a blithering idiot!"

"Hey! I heard it too!" Jonouch said quickly.

"...And you're the other blithering idiot!"

"Hey... where's that girl, Alex anyway? Kazuma asked suddenly as the three of them fought looking around.

Everyone stiffened at that reliving for the first time the small dark haired girl was missing.

"She wasn't with you?" Junouchi asked sitting up a little straighter.

"How the hell could we lose her?" she slightly taller then Christa and we could still keep an eye on her!"

"She was too quite that's why."

"You know... I'm pretty sure I saw a horse with two riders going off in the direction of a town..." said Ymir frowning slightly. But it was too far away for anyone to see who they were."

"Geez! Whoever her mother is must have about a dozen heart attacks trying to keep her in check!"

... ... ... ...

And so the night wore in the moon in the dark sky above them weaved in and out by the clouds. Wind whistled through the cracks in the castle walls nearly causing the fire to burn to an ember on the floor around them Nora groaned sitting up from his place on the floor clutching his stomach which felt like it was tying itself into thousands of knots inside him. He glanced up to see Ymir quietly get up from her place next to Christa and sneaked up the stairs and instant later Reiner follow her up. Nora sighed rubbing the back of his head and made to go join them. He crept up beside Reiner and looked in to see Ymir looking through a crate of something holding a candle in one hand and then turned sharply to see who had followed her.

"Oh! its just you two. What do you think you lot are doing sneaking up with possible dirty intentions on a girl in the middle of the night huh? What a shocker. Neither of you seem like the type who are interested in woman!" she said slyly watchign as Nora gnashed his teeth together.

"Well since we're being honest here you never seemed like the type either." Reiner said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh really?" she asked before returning to the crate. At any rate this may just be our last supper and I really need to fill my stomach, she said going back to her work and then pulled out a small can saying something about not liking herring. Reiner came into the room taking the can out of her outstretched hands and frowned his eyes widened slightly.

"You said... herring right?" he asked slowly. "You can sure read them well can't you?"

Ymir froze silently cursing herself for making such a stupid mistake as Nora kneeled next to her.

"You know..." Nora said slowly eyeing her closely. "Ever since I was next to you on the horse... I've noticed this strange stench... like..."

"EVERYONE, GET UP NOW!" came a voice form the stairs. "GET TO THE ROOF! ON THE DOUBLE."

... ... ...

several hours away the sound of about a dozen horses could be heard galloping at full speed across the outside of the walls under the moonlight headed by Hanji with Alex her own horse. Eren, Mikasa and Armin holding a torch to light the way and some other member of the scouting legion.

"Listen carefully!" Hanji said. "We will head to the southwest, where an old castle is located very close to the wall. We should be able to see where the break in the wall is from its tower! Castle Utgard."

They road on in relative silence for quite a while before Hanji's eyes turned to the strange thing located around Alex's belt loop.

"H-hey, Alex?" Hanji said softly.

Alex turned to look into Hanji's dark brown ones.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"This maybe a bad time but... I've been wondering for a while now. Could you tell me what that purple thing on your pants?"

Alex blinked but then her fingers traveled down to her waist fingering the hard plastic.

"Oh... that's just a Buddhist keychain!" I wore it to piss my father off! Along with many other things... You should have seen his face!" she said smirking at the memory. It represents courage by the way! You can have it if you like!" she said carefully taking it off her person and holding it out to the person before her.

Hanji took it carefully making sure the horse was steady while inspecting strange mold type thing in the darkness. It had a strange all most squashed in round face as if someone had stomped on it. curly looking hair with something attached to it that made a rather curious sound. It was sitting in some sort of strange style Hanji was unfamiliar to and Hanji saw that it was holding up two finger. It was hard to tell but there was a strange pear shaped mark on its forehead.

"Hanji-san... if you continue to stare at it in this darkness your eyes will get even worse... even if you're wearing glasses!" Alex said smiling at the person next to her in a friendly manner.

* * *

Agh... next chapter's gonna be a bitch...


	8. Moonlit secrets 2

No not really but Thanks for asking!

I own nothing except Athoris, Alex and the story at this point!

Ya'll better appreciate me for this...

* * *

The Titans surrounded the grounds of the dark castle below them. Pushing, pulling off ears and yelling their way in like hungry children before dinner. Leering up at them moonlight shining in their huge eyes their tiny limbs flailing as they went some even attempting to climb the walls or break it down as they watched from the top of the tower as more and more approached unvalued by the moons silver light.

"H-how is this possible?!" cried Gerger a look of total disbelief on his face as he watched them causing the titans to peer up at them their teeth bared and gnawing at nothing but thin air.

"Guys..." Connie whispered looking to the right. "Look over there!"

There stomping past the castle was a gigantic, hairy long armed beast titan like a monkey and one of its eyes was closed and swollen and looked rather bloody it walking purposely forward... to the wall...

"The titans shouldn't be able to move at night!"

But they were and moving very quickly despite the outburst and their strength seem to have survived as well because one titan body slammed the turret they were currently situated on in an attempt to get a free meal without much effort causing the tower to rock but not break and everyone to lose their balance,

"Ah... guys?" Nora said as he looked down. "Titans are some trying to break the door down.."

"What?!" Gargar shouted a look of pure undisguised rage on his face his hand gripping his sword as he watched the scene below him as the door seemed to slowly gave way to the blows of the titans desperate punches.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" he shouted now springing up on the ledge his gear in his hands looking quite murderous. "Don't screw with me!" he shouted his teeth bare. "I didn't even get to drink that vine. And its all thanks to you damned freaks!" he shouted bearing his sword which glinted in the moonlight.

"You rookies... step back," Nanaba said softly. "You guys... see what you can do to stop them from coming in. But from the grounds. Its the 3d maneuver gear's turn." he said his body half hidden in the night as he leaped off towards the battle field their battle cry carrying in the wind that it caught the attention of the ape after it had reached the top of the wall. It looked back as if deciding what to do.

From the tower they watched them watched the titans scramble around below watched as titans were knock to the ground crushing other under its immense body weight and lay limp in a pool of its own 'blood'.

Rena frowned as she saw one trying to crawl out from beneath its body and slashed the nape of its neck instantly. She landed gracefully on the ground and what she saw made her eyes widen in shock.

"Kazuma!" Nora shouted suddenly from the tower causing everyone to look back. "Say it now!"

"No." he said flatly. "There's too many people..." he said glancing down as the people below him zipped through the air. _For people with limited resources this is actually very impressive_... he thought.

Rei... frowned searching for something in her pocket and smiled as she pulled out a slip of paper with a kanji marking on it and was about to throw it when Rene stepped on the edge of the tower a message of waring in her eyes.

"The titans got through the door?" Kazuma said stepping forward a bit.

She nodded looking grave.

"Go deeper inside the castle. Set up a barricade to defend against them! she instructed sweat on her face. "Hurry! As you know out 3d maneuver gear doesn't work indoors. If your defenses were to be breached at the moment we're not there... if worst comes to worst come back here. she stepped off the ledge and looked down at the bloodbath below. We might not be able to save you in time though... we don't know if we'll be alive that long as well." she said looking towards the forest where a large number of titans could be clearly seen towering over the trees. I'n not even sure about our gas supply can last long enough... her voice seemed to trail off but soon enough it returned with vigor and confidence. "But... nothing will change! not matter what keep fighting! Even to your last breath!" and that was the only thing they needed.

"GOT THAT?!" she shouted ready to join the fight again as everyone hurried back to the castle. Once inside Reiner picked up one of the torch's that lined the walls.

"I'll go check how far the titans have penetrated into the castle." He said holding the torch in front of him at the head of the group. "You guys go find planks, stick, anything and bring it to me!" he said and hurried down the stairs oblivious to the cries of his fellows. Reiner panted trying to get the upper hands on the titans as he raced down the hallway coming to the other door and when he opened it all he saw were even more staircases hidden in the darkness leading to another door blocked by a large piece of wood half rotten and worn. Not seeing what else to do he removed the wood and opened the door opened it and held the torch up. What he saw emerging from the darkness illuminated by the light of his torch was a titan half starved and leering at him with rows and rows of sharp teeth. Its smile grew as it saw his eyes wide with sick delight.

Quickly he slammed the door shut and blocked it.

"There's a titan down here!" he called as the titans attempted to break the door down. "Hurry and bring me anything to barricade it!"

Suddenly a hand shot through the door and out of the corner of his eyes he saw it reaching for him.

_No... this can't be where I'm going to die_... he thought bitterly memories of his first titan encounter flooding his mind the death of his friend.

_No_! he thought his resolve coming back to him as its hand reached for him. _Not here... not now. Berthold and I are not there yet_!

"Reiner... right..." Kazuma said calmly stepping down the stairs ripping some bandages off his hand Nora beside him.

"Open the door..."

"Are you kidding?" he shouted as the pounding on the door continued.

"Open it..." he said calmly the bandaged falling away revealing that his hand was bleeding a little bit and seemed to cover a strange mark as Nora stepped in front of him.

Reiner grimaced but quickly removed the wood and opened the door getting out of the way as a few titans appeared again in the darkness.

Nora smirked and stepped off the staircase holding his arm out his eyes dark.

"I declare Igunisu Scorching Cyclone!" he shouted his hand in the direction of the approaching titans.

Calmly and without hesitation Kazuma held out his hand palm up towards Nora.

"I approve..."

The very air in the room seemed to become a gale as power seemed to shoot through Nora's body and emitted a light so bright it was nearly blinding and all they could hear was

"HA HA!" Nora shouted as the smoke slowly vanished smirking bearing long teeth and pointing to the smoldered remains of where the titans had been. "How do you like that! Ya ugly fat ass?!"

"Wo- whoa..." Jonouchi said looking at the scene as Christa, Ymir and Connie appeared with a cannon behind him.

"Huh... I must say... that's interesting!" Ymir said serving the scene before her as Berthold walked down the stairs carrying a rather sharp look rake.

"Now what?" Connie said holding a small dagger in his hands. "All I found was this should we see if its alive and try to cut the nape of its neck off..."

"No need..." Kazuma sighed going back up the stairs. "The dogs powers are pretty powerful you don't have to worry."

Nora blinked:

"Was that some sort of complement?" he asked smirking and then found himself clutching his collar on the ground.

"Hey Nora." Reiner said standing next to him. "T-thanks for that." Reiner said holding his hand out to Nora.

"Yeah. You would have prob..." Nora paused eyes wide his nose twitching slightly as he took the hand.

"What?" Reiner asked as Nora looked up at him suspicion in his eyes.

"LOOK OUT!"

There... right behind them coming out of the broken doorway behind Connie was a five meter tall titan. He didn't have enough time to react but before it could eat him Reiner pushed it away. It opened its mouth reaching for him and bit heavily into his arm braking layers of skin drawing blood from the wound.

"Reiner!" Berhtold shouted holding the rake out in his trembling hands.

_We promised each-other, didn't we? We would go back to our home town_... without thinking without even hesitating he ran forward with his weapon aiming for its stomach. _And I refuse to go back without you_!

As he was about to throw it something white flashed past him and connected to the titans flesh where it seemed to burn up to black ash freeing Reiner's arm while the paper silently fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that! I didn't get you did I?" said a voice from the stairs. Looking up they saw Rei standing at the top of the stairs in a holding more white pieces of paper in his/her fingers.

Reiner shock his head clutching his arm.

"What was that?" Ymir asked looking at the paper slips.

"These are ofuda. They're sort of like prayer slips. See... I'm what's called a minko, that's what a priestess is called in my language." she said holding more of them up between his/her fingers. "They are a type of charm we use in my country and they are very powerful when combined with my magic. I use them to attack sometimes..."

"Are you saying that prayer stuff really works?" Kazuma sighed looking back at her.

Rei glared at him.

"You'll find that the power of the gods and goddess hold more truth to it then you realize..." called Atem voice as he walked down the stairs. "However I doubt your world has any..." he said coming to a halt on the ground below.

"Is that right?" Kazuma asked him. "And I guess your gods saved your land when it was being over run by the outsiders then."

Atem's eyes flashed with cold fire and Malik stiffened.

Nora looked at him his eyes wide.

"Oy!" he said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Shut your mouth up or you'll regret it!"

"Why is that?" Kazuma said glancing at him.

Nora sighed and whispered something in his ear.

"Because you're going to answer to them..." he hissed.

"At any rate..." Atem said looking at the door. "We should concentrate on barricading ourselves in case more of those monsters get in here..."

It took a long time but they managed to find poles and sturdy blocks that, if worse came to worse, would hopefully hold up against the titans. tires but too uneasy to sleep they retreated back to the inner chamber. Christa picked up the bottle of vine looked at Reiner's wound and carefully pored it on his injured arm very apologetic to his wincing as the substance stung at the open flesh of his arm.

"The bone looks like its fractured a bit." she said holding his hand gently in her inspecting the raw red chewed up flesh with just a hint of white pocking through. She picked up a small sturdy piece of wood and then thinking quickly ripped the fabric of her skirt a little placed the wood inside and wrapped it around Reiner's arm.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled looking embarrassed. "But dirty clothes will have to do for now..."

Reiner glanced at her hardly knowing what to think.

"Don't be." he finally said looking away.

_Just marry me already_... he thought as Christa tied it around his arm.

"Hey Christa..." Ymir said slowly holding a finger up. "There's a cut on my finger as well..."

"Your barley scratched, spit on it and I'll go away..." Connie muttered receiving a hard glare from Ymir.

"Reiner..." Connie said as Ymir continued to glare. "One of these days man... you're going to get killed if you rush off like that I mean you saved me from Annie that one time remember? One of these days I gotta return the favor..."

Reiner looked at him eyes glazed over with memory shook his head and said calmly:

"Forget it... I'm a soldier... I do what I have to..."

"Well... I guess you always put your life on the line... I doubt my never could stand it. he shrugged. "Say Berthold... he continued. Was Riener always like this?"

Berthold glanced at him.

"No." he said a strange look in his eyes. Let's just say that... in the past he was a completely different person. He was a warrior..."

"What are you talking about?" Reiner called. "Don't much up stupid things like that!"

"Whatever..." Ymir sighed walking over to the window. For the time being we should all of us scrape together anything that might be of use so none of us will regret it if we die... Actually..." she said looking out the window. Half of our survival depends on on the strength of the commanding officer... ooh..." she said as she looked down at the bodies of the smocking titans littered around the castle.

"Well what can I expect?" she shrugged. "The scouting legion is after all on a whole different level then the rest of them..."

Things were looking up for them. They had a promising environment to attack quickly form and as a result the titans big and small were falling left and right all around and no more seemed to be coming they weren't low on anything and they had hardly broken a sweat through it all and daylight had barley broken the sky. They were almost done Rene was ready to check on them when out of nowhere something howled through the night sky the cry of a beast and then the sound of something smashing into wood and the cries of horses. They didn't have long to brood over that because the next second out of the darkness illuminated by the moon a rock the size of the wall came hurtling towards Rene and Henning as they reached the top sending them flying killing them instantly And if that wasn't enough titans came running out of the trees attracted there by the call of the beast now watching from atop the broken wall as if laughing at them watching as the two remaining met their death despite the attempts of the others before it lowered itself to the unsuspecting humans below still hearing the titans as they swarmed ready to eat.

"No good..." Rei said, "I'm out of ofuda... can't use my power either..." Rei grimaced angrily.

"Can't summon the red eyes..." Jonouchi said darkly. They looked at Atem but the look on his face said everything...

They watched at the titans swarmed the turret barely holding up as the sun began to rise...

"Well... at least... we got to the dawn of our last blood red sun rise." Connie said dully. Ymir looked at the titans and then to Connie.

"Connie," she said in a voice that called for no revoke. "Give me your knife..."

"Thanks." she said taking it and placing her hand on his head as if pattering it.

"But... what will you even need it for? It's hardly a butter knife!"

"Well..." she said turning away form him and towards the ledge. "Fighting."

Wh-what are you even going to do? Reiner asked eyes wide in shock.

"I have no god damned idea..." she shrugged before turning to Christa looking at her golden hair illuminated by the sin making her look so much more pretty in her opinion but strengthened her resolve none the less.

"Christa..." she said slowly fingering the knife. For me to tell you how to live your life is something I can't do. So please hear my wish to live your life with your head held high..." and she ran and jumped off the edge to the awaiting titans hearing Christas sweet voice calling after her.

Christa watched horror in her gentle blue eyes as the titans reached for her. Watched as she cut the back of her hand with the knife and became a titan...

She was small but looked very fast. claw like fingers and long unruly hair clung around it and dark black eyes like tunnels. Her teeth as sharp as sabers bit into the neck of the nearest titan and pulled the skin away kicking it into the wall as she moved to another target. Titans ran titans scampered they fled... still smiling from the dancing titan. On the tower they watched not believing it they couldn't believe it.

Reiner and Berhhold looked on eyes wide in horror.

"If she was in fact a titan she should have contributed to the cause of the scouting legion, just like Eren..." Reiner said.

"But Eren didn't know either! But Ymir certainly looked like she knew what she was doing..."

"Is she even on our side?"

They watched eyes wide as Ymir was grabbed and thrown off the side of the tower and flung into an onslaught of hungry teeth pulled apart.

"YMIR!" Christa blood curling voice cried through the air.

She fought her had out, she kicked she pulled, she killed but it didn't seem like she was getting out any time soon. They watched as she let go of the tower and fell again.

"But... why?" Connie asked. "Does she not want the tower to fall?"

"Yes!" Christa whispered. If she wanted she could have escaped already. Her form right now isn't strong enough to kill all of them. But... she's fighting with her life hanging by a thread... for our sake... She's protecting us."

And it made her mad as hell...

"YMIR!" she called stepping on top of the tower. DON'T YOU DARE DIE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

Ymir stopped and looked up at her.

"DON'T PUT THIS SISSY GOOD GIRL ACT ON YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ME! YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT! **YOU'RE YMIR THE PERSON WITH THE MOST PISS POOR PERSONALITY IMAGINABLE! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT! **Christa was nearly losing it now having ti have Connie keep her from falling. **TO HELL WITH THIS DAMNED TOWER! BREAK IT DOWN FOR ALL I CARE! LIVE FOR YOURSELF! DAMNIT!" **

It seemed to do the trick she managed to grab hold of a hole in the wall and break free sending the titans flying and making the tower wobble dangerously.

"WAY TO GO YMIR!" Christa called as a shadow fell over them.

"Wanna live... grab on..." came the gravely voice with just a hint of the human Ymir in it.

And as the tower collapsed around them they climbed into her hair holding on tightly as she jumped to the ground crushing the remaining titans underneath it. However suddenly a titans hand shot through the rubble and grabbed onto Ymir's hair and as they watched more of them appeared. They could do little but watch as Ymir was tossed around like a rag doll limbs ripped off teeth gnawing ripping out the eyes...

"No..." Christa breathed and in a dream like state began to run towards Ymir's fallen for a titan leering at her out of the rubble.

"Wait... no." Christa said as the titans wrapped its hand around her small frame. "No not yet! I still haven't told Ymir my name!"

The titans finger wrapped themselves around its meal but before it could feast here was the sound of a sword slicing through skin and the titan seemed to be completely frozen for a few seconds its eyes wide in shock before something flew off of the back of its neck and it fell to the ground over its killer standing on the rock the wings of freedom printed on the back of the jacket flowing in the breeze.

"Mikasa!?"

And as they watched just like the dawning of the new sun hope arrived in the form of the scouting legion heading by Hanji directing the troops one however broke away leaping off its horse and flung itself toward the nearest titan killing it instantly.

"YES!" Eren called a look of triumph on his face. "I did it... my first kill as a scout!"

EREN! Connie called his eyes wide in delight.

"Eren you moron!" Hanji called halting her horse and dropping to the ground, "You were exempt from the attack!"

"Ah! sorry..." he said as Hanji turned to the person next to her horse riding up next to her. She took off the hood and looked at them.

"Hey... guys..." she said waving sheepishly as Christa cradled Ymir's broken one armed one legged smoking body to hers.

"Ymir?" Christa said softly. The skin around Ymir's eyes looked red and it looked like it was peeling away but all the same she managed to open her eyes and look at her.

"My name... it Historia..."

Ymir held her gaze for an instant and smiled a peaceful smile.

"So... Ymir was a titan as well..."


	9. They are the prey

I own nothing except Athoris and Alex and the story

* * *

"It was true! Ymir is a titan and she saved us all. She endangered her own life to save us! It clearly shows where her loyalties rest in humanity!" Historia was insisting to Hanji with Alex next to her who was listening to her "Yes I know that her actions up until now are inexcusable by withholding vital information... she cared only for herself but she's changed! And now she's mankind's ally! I've known her for so long time and she's a lot simpler then she's seems!"

"I see..." Hanji said slowly. Don't get me wrong... Hanji continued. I would rather be friends with her if I could. Regardless of what you said she may be able to provide us with a treasure trove of information to human kind. Of course I want to be friends with her... only... she might be simple, but by the state of affairs in our world is very complicated..." You said your name was... Hisroria Reiss... right?" Hanji asked as the three of them walked over to where Ymir was. As in those famous nobles?"

"Yes..." she said softly.

"I see... then I'm glad to know you!" Hanji said placing a hand on her shoulder at the same time Alex tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

"How do you have the time to be tired when too many things are going on..." Hanji said to her frowning slightly.

"Hanji sweetie... humans need sleep. Eight hours at most..." Alex said rubbing one of her eyes but then stopped her eyes looking at something behind Hanji who turned eyes wide unlike Alex.

"W-what's Mikasa doing?"

Bertholdt and Reiner were both dripped in blood handless neck half decapitated a sword was sticking right through Reiner's arm. Mikasa was standing over then next to Eren in a fighting stance. Bertholdt dropped to the ground and distinctly they heard Reiner shout his name as Mikasa swung her blade forward.

Seconds passed by and an odd sort of silence of dread filled that air and then it all went straight to hell as the colossal and armored titans appeared from where the mangled bodies of where their teammates had been.

"Get back!" Hanji shouted when the colossal titans emitted what looked like a fiery blaze from its body.

"Rei! can you withstand the flames?!" Hanji asked the black haired boy.

"No." Rei said giving Hanji a apologetic look.

_Damn... if only Ami were here_...

"Too hot..." someone moaned next to Alex who's eyes widen and then flubbed on her small shoulder bag and smiled when her searching fingers landed on something hard and cold.

"W-what is that?" Hanji asked eyeing the thing in her hands with slight suspicion.

"Its called a fire extinguisher." Alex said taking the nozzle in her hands and holding it out in the direction of the heat. "Where I'm from you can use it to kill fires if you can't find any help in time..." she finished slowly approaching the heat.

"I'll just... clear a path if I can..." she called to them as she pulled the lever at the top carefully pointing the nozzle towards the direction of the fire where it found its target and an odd sizzling nose mixed with the titans screams could be heard through the cloud of white. But it seemed to do the trick.

_I can't believe this is actually working_... she thought as the air slowly became bearable again as she edged nearer and nearer to the half skinless skeleton.

"She's... going to make it...!" Armin breathed as he watched the flames die down. Hanji smiled looking relieved and was just about to charge when the titan gave a sudden ear slitting roar and the fire and the heat returned with such force that Alex was knocked off her feet and over the wall plunging head first to the ground below the remains of the extinguisher smoking and disintegrating falling out of her hands.

Hanji quickly leaped off the edge using as much gas as was possible and caught the young girl just in time and pulled them both upwards before anything else could happen.

"Bastard..." Alex hissed in Hanji's arms when they were safely back on the wall looking at the titan with venom in her eyes spitting acid holding out her charred black and burning hands.

"You damned bastard!"

"Just be happy it was just your hands!" Armin told her as Hanji carefully put her on the ground.

Alex growled looking very discontent.

"Do you have any more of that?" Hanji asked taking her shoulder bag off of her.

"You can try pulling something out but... I'm the only one who can take anything out of that bag... and right now... well you can see..." Alex said softly. "Just to test that out I made Jonouchi stick his hand in there and he ended up with four of his finger in a rat trap..."

On the ground Eren wasn't doing so well either... half of his face was literally punched off by the armored titans punches. But he got up he fought him managing to break one of his arms from its body off. For a while it looked like he could win however when his victory seemed assured the colossal titan fell on top of them. The moment its body touched the ground its body emitted the same heat as before searing the ground and some of the wall scoring the ones on the lower part of the wall and managed to wound those on top. Berthodlt's body appeared out of the flames holding Ymir's body and wearing the 3d maneuver gear of the person he had swallowed earlier which he used to climb onto the armored titans back Eren in toe and managed to get away.

...Hours later...

"Ymir!" cried a joyful voice and out of the trees Historia appeared nearly crying in happiness. "I knew you'd be okay!"

Ymir sprang forward mouth open ready to swallow the small girl up.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion Historia was there in the shadow of the teeth when suddenly a dark figure moving so fast it was a blur appeared and grabbed her leaving Ymir's jaws to come down on nothing.

Historia found herself on a branch of the nearest tree looking up at the sharp dark red eyes of a blonde haired boy who smirked showing pointed teeth before quickly leaping backwards and landing on top of Ymir's head.

"Now listen here." he said into her ear. "You're going to lead me back to the others or else..."

There was another movement in the trees and a second figure leaped forward from the trees. The figure of a boy around Eren's age with black hair and red eyes. Mikasa looked up at the figure and their eyes seemed to lock together for what felt like hours before he landed next to Historia grabbed her and put a gun to her head.

"Do you get it?" the second figure asked in a strange accent. "Lead Asher to the others." he said plainly clicking the gun.

"Oy!" Connie shouted angrily making a move as if to leap from the tree.

"Do you want to see your friend again?" The dark haired boy asked him his dark red eyes looking at each of them before landing on Mikasa's angry black ones.

Ymir seemed to stiffen and then growled.

"Come now... get going." the black haired boy said firing a bullet into the air where it tore into the bark of a tree making it fall to the ground.

Ymir's black eyes hardened but turned around and sped off back into the forest Asher hiding in her hair.

"Hey... Ymir is coming." Berthholdt said from the top of the brach.

"Right." Reiner said who had Eren strapped to his back holding a knife out but before it could bite into his skin something sprang out of Ymir's hair.

Berthodlt stiffened as the figure of a blonde haired boy landed behind him and an instant later he felt something sharp sink into the side of his neck.

Blue eyes met dark cold red eyes for an instant as all Reiner could do was stare as the person latched onto his friends neck blood dripping from the long white fangs and from where they had punctured the skin of Bertholdt neck there was what looked to be a substance much akin to black sand sinking inside through the teeth.

And then he was on him as well.

Asher sighed stepping away fro the two wiping the crimson blood away from his mouth with just a few specks of the black sand mixed inside in with the blood.

And then he met wide green eyes attached to a boy who had his mouth gagged by a piece of ribbon.

"Dear dear!" he muttered looking at Eren. "I must say... I've seen worse but-" He looked at Eren's smoking stumps of what looked to be his arms.

"-But this really dose take the cake!"

Eren's eyes widened as if recognizing what he was seen mumbled something kicking his legs up and moving around on Reiner's slumped back.

"Yeah yeah... here just a minute!" Asher said quickly slicing the bonds holding him together and helping him to the ground.

"What did you do to them!?" were the first words to come out of his mouth.

"Well you're welcome for saving your life!" Asher said putting a hand on his hip and then smirked showing his pointed teeth dripping with a black substance.

"I put black sand in each of their bodies... I can control them that way" he said simply.

"What..."

"Ever heard of a vampire? Probably not... But instead of drinking blood from their necks and controlling them that way... I just have another way of doing it..." he smirked at Eren before touching something on his pointed ear.

"Rotto... I'm all done on my end..." he said to thin air.

"Good..." Rotto said standing on the grass next to Historia who was sitting down on a rock hands on her lap with a gun still pointed at her but was a few feet away from her head which was enough space for her to breath slightly but still remain uneasy.

They were standing in a clearing of tree. Most of them were the who had come here to find and rescue Eren were gathered around in a half circle a good few feet from them as instructed by the boy called Rotto all with their hands on their swords and suspicion in their eyes.

But Mikasa was glaring at Rotto with something other then suspicion.

It was the same look she had given Levi in the court room when he had finished with his camp way of betting Eren up. Rotto passed her a fleeting apologetic look in his eyes before turning to the others.

"Don't look at me like that. Despite what you may think. I am actually on your side..." he said pleasantly.

"Really?" Hannes demanded stepping forward a bit. "Prove it!"

"Move a few paces to the right then." Rotto sighed and then the gun was pointed at Connie who behind he could hear the sound a titan footsteps approaching.

The gun fired and Connie's eyes widened quickly moving out of the way as a five meter tall titan came out of the trees the bullet passing right through the nape of his neck and it fell to the ground smoking.

"Did... did you just seriously... kill a titan... with a **gun**?!" Armin shouted in disbelief blue eyes wide in shock as he turned back to him.

"Believe me kid that gun isn't like anything you've ever seen before..." Asher said as he emerged at from the woods at the head of the group supporting Eren behind him Reiner and Bertholdt were dragging their feet and a now human Ymir following along behind them.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted when she saw him. Asher sighed carefully let go of Eren and walked over to Rotto.

"After all the gun was made by his... _talented_ hands..." he smirked looking at Rotto.

"Don't tell them that..." Rotto said under his breath though smiling as Historia got up and walked quickly to her comrades.

"I'm fine Mikasa!" Eren said angrily moving away from her.

Rotto's eyes narrowed.

"Berthodlt! Reiner! ...Hey! Answer me!" Connie shouted into the faces of the two men before him but they remained immobile eyes glowing yellow slightly.

"You!" Connie shouted turning back to Asher. "What did you do to them?"

"To put it simply... they won't be able to move anymore without me willing it." he said simply. "Don't worry though they'll still be able to be themselves... sometimes..."

"You bastard..." Connie hissed attempting to step forward but was blocked by Irvin.

"Do you want the same thing to happen to you?" Asher asked eyes flashing showing off pointed teeth.

"Who are you?" Irvin asked. "Why are you here?"

Rotto looked at him a pleasant look on his face.

"To help in the continuation of humanity... Is that a good enough answer for you?"

* * *

If you're wondering who Rotto and Asher are and how Mikasa and Rotto know each-other please read Black and White, Descending in madness and Allure of Midnight.


	10. And we are the hunters

Alex sighed as a member of the scouting legion applied the last of the bandages to her hands.

"Standing so close to that monster... just be happy you got away with these injuries..." she muttered looking over her work one last time to see if there were any openings.

"Believe me I know... I'm in much better shape then the rest of them..." Alex said looking over to where Hanji and a few others lay battered and bruised on the floor of the wall looking a little worse for wear but at least they were sitting up.

"How do you feel Hanji?" Alex asked coming to stand next the scouting legion member.

Hanji glanced at her sitting up a little on the wall.

"Not... bad... still a little sore. But I still wished I could have gone with them thou..." Hanji said looking rather annoyed.

"Yeah... Alex breathed carefully sitting down by the scout member's side as Hanji stared off into the sunset.

"I just hope Mikasa will leave a little bit of Reiner for me..." Alex said eyes pointed to the surrounding on the other side of the wall..

````` flashback`````

They were all lined up ready to fight all along the edge of the wall ready to fight ready for battle ready to save their friend. Mikasa's face had been set in stone. Anger and determination shown in her glittering eyes as they looked towards the setting sun towards where she knew Eren must be at.

"Mikasa..." Alex was saying slowly coming towards her who glared at her as she gingerly put a arm on her shoulder like someone telling a secret or a promise. "I know we don't see eye to eye but... could you please leave a little bit of Reiner's body unmarked for me to beat up... I really wanna pay him back for this." she said holding her charred hands up.

Mikasa had just looked at her and then nodded before following the other down to the other side of the wall...

```End```of```flashback````

"Do you think they'll come back with him?" Alex was saying her voice half in a daze.

"They will... I know that they will. You have to worry!" Hanji assured her grinning a little in spite of the pain.

"Yeah..." she said wishing she could at least have given Hanji some water.

"Good to see you are still in one piece. At least..." a dull voice muttered behind them. Turning they saw Levi his arm still in a sling coming towards them with Mike following right behind him.

"Mike!" Hanji said gingerly getting up from the ground and walking a little towards them.

"So... how are you?"

"That dwarf titan didn't get me as much as I thought it did... strangely no broken bones..."

"Hey..." Levi said turning around.

"Looks like they made it back in one... Oh... wait..."

Alex carefully got up herself making sure not to touch anything with her hands.

It was nearly nightfall and the others weren't back yet.

_Wonder what'll happen next... and if I'll still be here_. Alex thought looking out at the setting sun... and then back at the others

"Shut up I'm still sore! Who's damned ides was it to put three people on a horse anyway?!" Nora was shouting making Alex smile slightly before she shook her head and frowned slightly.

_I wonder... how things are going on... at home... do they even know if I'm missing? Does any time actually pass there? ...Do they even care_? _Do I even want to go back_? she thought looking back at everyone before shaking her head.

_Get a grip Chastity_... _its not like they'll be here long_. she thought shaking her head and then gasped pleasing a hand in front of her hand in front of her mouth looking angry with herself.

_Why do I keep calling myself that... its not like it means anything to me anymore..._

A noise behind her made her turn around and look down the wall and when she did she gasped her eyes wide in horror.

"It's him..." Alex said her eyes glued to a spot before her and Hanji turned around and walked over to where she was.

"Looks like many of the Milatary police didn't make it." Levi scoffed as he watching as he saw about several dozen people on horse back ride out over the field and towards the wall. "Hey... what are you two staring at?" Levi muttered looking at Hanji who's mouth was hanging open and eyes were wide in shock. "What is it?" He looked to where Hanji was staring at and his eyes widened.

There on the ground a good distance below them heading towards the wall was a massive, harry titan even from this far up the could see its eyes leering up at them.

"Is that... the Ape titan?" Levi said.

Mike's hand clenched up as he glared down at it.

"That thing again. Yeah... that's right. Those two... Riener and whatever his name was, the ones who turned into titans. They were looking at it in a way as if they knew it last night at the castle." Kazuma said coming to stand next to them.

"It stinks of humans flesh..." Nora muttered.

"Hey..." Atem said looking at the dwarf titans that as on now had been trying to climb the wall now they were running towards the ape titan tiny arms outstretching.

"...What the hell is this?"

Suddenly the ape titan snatched up one of the dwarfs.

Tck! "Nora now!" Kazuma shouted tearing the bandages off his arms but it was too late opened mouthed and gaping the dwarf titan was flung up to the the wall where it grabbed onto the ledge and quickly pulled itself up.

Its hand went to grab them.

"Quick dodge!"

But the backlash of the large, heavy hand sent Alex off her feet and as she was unable to retake her balance she fell back to the other side of the wall. Mike went to grab her but he was too late his fingers just barley scraped against the white bandages and Alex fell right into the ape titans hands.

"I left before I could get that machine from you... oh... You are the one who did this to me." it muttered looking at her the scar on his eyes visible.

"You won't get it... there's too many powerful warriors here for you to anyway..." Alex said glaring up at it and then smirked. "You damned dirty ape!" she finished sneeringly and the titan's hold on her seemed to tighten so much so that she coughed up blood.

"Filthy... monster..." she hissed locked in its iron grip.

"Damn it!" Kazuma hissed back on the wall after the dwarf titan was finished off.

"She's too..."

At that moment there was a sound of metal hitting concrete and someone jumped up above them 3d maneuver gear clearly visible and then there was a flash of temporary blinding light and white smoke.

And Eren's titan form slammed into the ground below them.

"He shouldn't... he shouldn't be doing that so soon!" Hanji said exasperatedly watching as Eren took on the Ape titan.

"What the hell is that damned brat even thinking!?" Levi muttered under his breath and even thou he kept his face a mask something akin to worry shown in his eyes as he watched Eren land a punch across its face enough for it to loosen its grip on that annoying girl.

Alex felt herself falling only to be caught by something hand shaped and huge and she looked up to see familiar green eyes. Quickly Mike leaped off the wall and with the 3d gear landed on Eren's hand.

"Thanks Eren!" he muttered carefully taking the small girl into his arms and just as quickly as he had came leaped off his hand and Eren turned back to the ape titan.

"Thanks..." Alex muttered to Mike as they pulled away.

"Don't worry about it..." he said eyeing her slightly red bandages.

Alex paused and then looked back down as Armin and Mikasa and others could be seen climbing over the wall.

"Eren..." Armin breathed.

_How did Eren even_...

"So it went well then... wait. Where are Reiner and the other?" Hanji asked. "Surly they hadn't gotten away?"

"They didn't." Connie said stiffly.

"Then..."

"They are in no fit state to do anything anymore. Our... guests made sure of that..." Irvin said looking uneasily at the scene before him.

"So that's the ape titan... who knew it would resurface so soon..."

"It wants your 3d gear... and it acted as if there are more of them around..." Alex told him.

"More of them?" Irvin breathed.

Alex nodded looking somber.

"There's something strange about it... the titans always follow it around... not only that but... Kazuma said that Reiner might just know it..." Levi said and Erwin looked at him and bowed his head.

"With the way the two of them are... I don't really know if we'll get answers out of them..."

"Oh... you are another of _them_ one are you?" the ape titan was asking as it attempted to block one of Eren's blows.

_What_?! Eren though while inside the titan coming to his senses a little.

_When did I... transform_?! he thought and then his visible eye widened at what was before him.

_So this is it... this must be the ape titan_... _This the true enemy of mankind_... Eren thought thinking of what Ymir had said back in the tree.

If you think that just getting rid of these two is the answer. You're dead wrong...

_I get it... Ymir I'll get rid of the beast and... humankind will finally be the ones to devoir the titans_! Eren thought savagely and with a mere thought and sever strength he plunged his fist into the ape's body.

_**Rushing in blindly won't help**_... came an echoing voice inside the body.

"_What_...?"

**_"You'll never change_**...**_ that's why the female titan was able to beat you so quickly... that's why someone always manages to beat you..._**"

This was a strange hallucination.

"Hey... what's going on? Why is Eren shaking like that!?"

"It must be... because he's too weak to keep that form!"

"Though you are still weak like a human." it muttered and with tremendous strength it punched Eren knocking him to the ground.

"EREN!"

"I must admit I don't really... care much for fighting..." it said looking up at the ones on the wall

"Enough with this idiocy..." a black haired boy said stepping forward on the wall next to them holding one of the scouting legions swords in one of his hands. He jumped down and into the Ape titan's head plunging a sword into the back of its head holding it in just enough to allow the sword and its bearer to slide down its skull and then the boy pushed it deeper into its flesh right below the nape its holder holding into to the hilt of the weapon. "Stop talking like something you are not and get back to your cave... its where you are meant to be anyway." he finished holding the gun out in front of the Ape Titan's neck.

Before the titan could do anything more. he fired a shot at the nape of its neck.

"You sure were sloppy." Asher remarked smirking slightly as Rotto landed on the ground beside him standing next to him were Reiner and Berthodt still with that look in their eyes.

"You missed the mark."

Rotto glanced at him and then held up his still smoking gun.

"I suppose. After all I just stunned it as much as I could" he muttered as the blood seemed to melt off it. "But... I think it best if I leave it alive for them... so this world has a chance. Besides I don't think they can move for a while with your "blood" is inside them." he muttered looking at the fallen form of the ape titan.

"Eren weakened it most though..." he said looking over at the small ground a few meters away.

"But... its not like it was that strong to begin with..."

"Damn it Eren! You shouldn't have changed so soon after becoming a titan so soon!"

"Sorry." Eren said sheepishly to one of the scout members feeling more sick then usual holding his head as he felt a headache coming on as he lay on the ground in Armin's arms with Mikasa beside him watching him carefully.

"How did you even transform after such a short time!?" Armin asked breathlessly.

Eren glanced at him frowning slight.

"I-I don't know... I feel like... it just happened." he said putting a hand on his head.

_What was that just now_? he thought remembering a voice whispering to him while he was inside the titan.

"Eren..." Alex said slowly coming up to Eren her hands behind her back looking somewhat humble. "Thanks for saving me. Do you remember?" she asked softly.

Eren looked up at her but then something caught his eyes. "H-hey... what happened to your hands?" Eren asked his eyes wide.

"Oh... this?" she asked holding up her bandaged hands. "Well... when you you were down fighting Reiner... or whatever his name was, Hanij and the others were trying to kill the colossal titan... I... was trying to put out the flames it started and I didn't work out so well..." she sighed.

Rotto's eyes widened as he saw the burned bandaged hands a sudden image of an image of a olive skinned with the same type of marks invading his mind and his eyes fell slightly.

A smile tugged at his lips and he walked over to the others coming to stand next to Alex.

"You know there are some who like to say that the female body is naturally weaker then the males. Rotto said stepping forward to stand next to Alex and carefully take her bandaged hand. "However that can't be further form the truth... the female body can take so much more damage then a males and still keep on going. No matter what kind of pain it is in. I admire your strength in yourself..." he finished his eyes gentle as he looked at holding her hand carefully in his.

Alex blushed a little and then looked away along with her hand which he let go gently looking half flattered half angry.

Asher looked on looking somewhat jealous his face nearly comical with one of his fangs prottruding out of his mouth.

"What the hell is your deal? Being so dramatic..." Jonouchi asked his mouth seemly hanging off his face,

"What do you mean? I am merely saying what is the truth." Rotto said turning to him. "Or are you the kind that would think that woman are good for one thing and one thing only?" he finished the last words darkly walking over to him.

"What? No!" Jonouchi said looking flustered as the boy came to stand right next to him.

"Right. I can see it in your eyes... Pensieri sporchi..."*

"...I don't even know what that means..."

"I don't expect you to..."

"Hey..." Alex said slowly looking over at the fallen remains of Eren's Titan. "Is that thing supposed to be doing that?"

They looked to where she was pointing and gasped. The smoking remains of Eren's titan looked as if it were shrinking down and the blackened skin around it seemed to disintegrate with it leaving the color of human skin to shine through.

"What is this?" Levi muttered pushing it over with his foot to get a better look at it. Its face looked less titan but also not exactly human either. Its mouth still looked the same as when it was a Titan but the slits running along each courner of the mouth and the gap were all slightly less noticeable giving it the face of a human. Pointed ears and long messy black hair. Sexless and very musclier. Other then that it looked just like Eren.

levi prodded its cheek with his boot and suddenly its eyes snapped opened glowing green and like something out a horror movie grabbed onto Levi's foot who then kicked his way out. It glared at then and then jumped up to it's feet and it stumbled a little unbalanced on its legs holding onto the wall for support. It abruptly paused and stared at its hands and then smirked.

"Well..." came its voice. It sounded like Eren's only sightly different. "Isn't this an amazing turn of events. Wouldn't you agree, Eren?" he said looking directly at him who just stared back at it in utter shock.

It smirked down at them.

"You can put that gun away." it said to Rotto...

"Scared?" Hanes spat darkly shaking a little.

"No... but I do know when I'm outnumbered." he muttered as smoke seemed to seep from its body like Ymir when she was injured who now had her hands tied and a cloth wrapped around her mouth to prevent her from drawing any blood.

Every one was looking at the one before them uneasily their weapons at the ready not really knowing what to do.

However...

"PFT! I just can't take you seriously with those ears!" Alex said bursting out with laughter only to be silenced abruptly by the titans fist which broke the wall behind her.

"Is that right? Wanna say something else about my ears then?" it muttered looking very annoyed a vane throbbing in his temple leaning in closer to her. Alex blinked looked up at him for a few seconds eyes wide but not in shock and then quickly pecked it on the nose. The Titan stared at her for a few seconds before jumping her.

"Umm... should we do something? I mean she's injured and all." Malik said as they watched them struggle around on the ground.

"Think again before doing that..." Alex said sitting on his back his legs wrapped around hers like a pretzel as he struggled to get free.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? the titan demanded angrily."

"Oh so much." Alex breathed her face not too serious then suddenly her face darkened and with one hand she gripped his hair and with the other placed a small dagger to the nape of his neck.

"Next time... don't do something that stupid." she said her voice as dark as her face.

"Agh... just be happy that I'm still weak..." the titan muttered glaring daggers at her.

"My my..." a voice behind them said with just a hint of laughter hidden inside it. "Every time I come to somewhere _you_ are something interesting is always going on." Pixis said smiling at the scene on the ground. Behind him were the ones he had taken with him.

"Alex... get off of... him, please."

"Hai!" Alex said peppily standing up quickly with what looked like flowers around her as she got off from the ground.

Huh... the titan muttered looking up as Pixis' boot met the ground beneath its face and it frowned looking up at Pixis who was looking down at him with mild interest.

"What the hell do you want Old man?" it asked glaring up at him coldly getting up.

Pixis looked at the one before him and then to Eren frowning slightly.

"Who are you?"

The person smirked and then half turned to him.

"A titan." it said simply.

"Really. Then how..."

"Couldn't tell you," it breathed suddenly a little listless.

"Have no idea..."

"Ami-chan... could you heal my hands please?" Alex asked politely holding out her bandaged hands to him/her.

"Umm..."

* * *

"So... when do you think Yuki will think up another short chapter for LevRen?"

"I don't know." Levi said stiffly to Eren. "Why can't Onna just cut the crap and call Hanji a woman!? Its not like its a secret anymore!"

"Settle down, settle down. Stop breaking the froth wall. Its not like we can afford it anyway." Pixis said calmly.

* * *

*Italian meaning Dirty thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning SPOILERS that may or may not be true in the long run.

So... yeah.

As always all I own is the story, Asher and Rotto-The unknown marauder, Descending into madness, Allure of midnight and Black and white. Athoris-Born of the sun. And last but not least Alex.

* * *

"So... they are the armored and Colossal titans." Pixis sighed looking somberly at Reiner and Bertholdt's still forms.

"Were they not the ones who were with Eren when he removed the boulder?" he asked.

"But why are they like this?" he wondered out loud waving a hand in fornt of Reiner's face.

"It was him sir!" Connie said pointing a finger at the duo across from the wall standing next to each-other but Connie was pointing to the one with blonde hair and black clothing standing next to the olive skinned black haired boy who had his arms crossed.

"The one in black, Asher I think he said his name was. He... did something to them both."

"He called himself a vampire as well..." Eren said his hands still forming.

"Sai guardare un sacco piu giovane di quando eravmo nel vostro mondo..." Asher was whispering near Rotto's ear.

The two of them were speaking just within earshot of the titan, who was now wearing a scouting legion uniform, who stiffened and turned its head towards the dou frowning slightly eyebrows narrowed.

"Geez... what the hell is going on!" Connie muttered as Pixis walked to them. "Nothings happened for five years and then those guys show up... he said glancing at Atem and the other. Reiner and... are you sure Eren... that they..."

"Yeah..." Eren breathed.

"But that... Ymir as well?" he asked conflictidly looking to where Ymir was standing next to a group of scouting legion members bounded and gagged.

Histora looked over to her as well.

_Its not it._ the young girl thought as she walked over to her.

_Its not_!

"Ymir?" she said softly standing next to her holding her hands as if praying.

"It can't be true... tell me it isn't!" Ymir... you weren't really going to... Ymir please tell me what that boy Rotto said was wrong... You didn't really... try to join the side that threatened the existence of humanity did you?"

Ymir glanced at Histaria and looked away the look on her face saying more then words could..

"Ymir... I told you I would follow you no matter what."

They watched her Jean sighed and turned back to Eren.

"Eren... who are they anyway?" Jean whispered to him.

"I don't know... they just showed up out of nowhere and bit Reiner and Bertholdt..."

"Solo dicendo'..." Asher replied to Rotto's look as Pixis came up to them and they both turned to face the aging man.

"Yes?"

Pixis looked at the two of them frowning slightly.

"You are the one who is responsible for what happened to the two of them?" he asked nodded to Reiner.

"Yes sir..." Asher said smirking showing his sharp pointed teeth that seemed to glisten in the fading light.

"I would like to question them. Is there any way for that to happen?"

"I can tell you all you need to know sir." Asher said.

"And believe me when I say it... They knew exactly what they were doing. Not only that but they enjoyed it..."

"I would like to hear it form them first..."

Asher smirked.

"I will releas them but... I can't guaranty if they'll be in a fit state to say anything to you... You see... Right now they are languishing in the... fruits of their labor, so you say... Who knows what they'll be like if I suddenly pull them out of it."

"But... If you insist!" Asher said with a deadly look in his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Nothing seemed to happen but the lights returning to the lights of Reiner's and Berthold's eyes.

And then they screamed.

They fell to the ground clutching at the sides of their heads tearing at their hair eyes wide in horror screaming like they were being tortured. Faces pale as death masks tears in their eyes.

Reiner's eyes widened as he looked around at his surrounding.

No! how could this even have...

He looked up eyes wide as Pixis stood right next to them and quickly raised his hand to his mouth.

"I'd do what he says if I were you..." Asher said slowly stepping out from behind Pixis and glancing at them. "Unless you want to... enjoy your best buddies death and all the sweet screams that came with it again... Either way... Its all like a treat for me... Watching all the horrors you can offer to me as they bounce around in your minds..." he said in a smirking sneering voice.

Reiner's eyes widened as he glared at him but his hand lowered all the same when he saw the glint in his eyes his teeth bared.

"You are the armored and colossal titans... The ones who singlehandedly destroyed wall Maria five years ago and just now par of wall Roses outer walks?"

After an instant Reiner nodded stiffly.

"Yes... the four of us were ordered to... destroy the human race living inside the wall to the last..."

"By who...?"

"By... humans..." came the gruff reply.

"...What..."

Reiner's eyes fell to the ground refusing to speak as Bertholdt threw up on the ground and passed out.

"Oy. Answer the man... You traitoris scum." Levi said darkly.

Eren growled and in two strides he was standing right next to

"You bastard! Do you have any idea... do you have any idea... the people you killed. Like I said before. You aren't humans! There's no way... How can you say you were ordered by humans to kill other humans?!" Eren shouted aiming a punch at Reiner but wobbled a little on his unsteady feet and had to let him go and drop to the ground.

"Damn it!" Eren hissed clutching a hand to his pounding head.

"Eren..." a voice behind his said.

Alex was standing there her hands less painful looking but still slightly burned holding a bottle in one crouching down to him.

"Here. Its called a Tylenol." she said holding a small pill in front of his face. "It'll help. It hurts after you transform right? The look on your face practically screams that..."

Eren glanced at the pill suspiciously.

It didn't look like it could do anything at all but he could tell that it was still hurting her to hold it so he took it and put it in his mouth.

"Just.. swallow it. It'll dissolve in your stomach but it will only takes effect after about thirty minutes." she sighed.

"Thanks." Eren mumbled gulping slightly. He had gagged a little while swallowing it.

"An eye for an eye as they say." she sighed as she got up turned and winked at him.

"Consider that my due."

Meanwhile Jean was looking at Eren's titan in suspicion.

"What?" it sighed looking at him.

Jean glared at it coldly.

"Are we.. even sure we can trust it... the titan said turning to the others. How did this even happen anyways?"

"I told you before I have no idea..." it said but glanced at Rotto suspiciously.

"At any rate." Pixis sighed walking up to it.

"In all honest I think we should give it a name."

"Oh...? I've gone from being a titan to a pet have I?" it asked smirking slightly. "Is Hanji going to do any...

"We could call him Atlas!" Alex said suddenly.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Umm... well you see in ancient greek mythology Atlas who was a titan who was said to have ruled during the golden age was forced to hold the world on his shoulders thus preventing its distraction. You said that Eren had to move a boulder big enough to plug up a hole in the wall right? Anyway... Atlas became like when because Chronos feared that his children would one day overthrow him so whenever his wife Rhea would have a baby we would eat it..."

There was a pause as everyone took in this information.

"Yeah..." Alex said rubbing the back of her head. "That part... seems a little..."

"Hey... you don't think... that..." Jean started looking uneasy.

"Highly unlikely..." Connie said.

At that moment Bertholdt jumped up and ran to the edge of the wall.

"HEY!"

Before anybody could do anything something black shot to where he had just jumped off and wrapped itself around his body.

Berhtodt screamed in agony as the sand seemed to cover his eyes turning them black as they rolled back into their sockets sinking into his skin as all the while Asher was smiling.

"Asher... that's enough." Rotto said in a manner of one telling a child off next to him.

Asher huffed a little but raised his hand and dropped him without a care back on the wall next to Asher who's hand was reforming the black sand turning back into flesh and he sighed looking somewhat drained.

"Look at You!" Eren hissed angrily. The two os you were so boastful back in the woods... And now you're scared shitless while facing your maker!"

"Hey... Eren, Reiner said suddenly. Didn't you say you would make our deaths as painfully as can be? Heh. Frankly I don't see if you can do that without transforming into a Titan and eating me and Bertholdt whole." he finished with a glance at the titan who looked back at him coldly. There was a sudden bang and Reiner reeled back screaming in pain clutching his kneecap.

"Sorry but... What was that you said about Eren not being able to cause any pain to you as a Titan?" Rotto asked holding the smoking gun sideways pointed right at him. "Seems like this will be worse for you. Even if I try and aim for any of your vital organs you can just... Recover from it... Right... as long as its not fatal to you."

The black bullet, which had cleanly slid right through Reiner's knee, lost momentum bounced once on the ground before stopping all together and as it lay there a type of black mist that evaporated from its shell.

Rotto walked over and picked it up.

"Thank you... Madre."

Meanwhile Atem's eyes widened in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"Atem..." Athoris said standing right next to him to whisper in his ear.

"That's the same as Pitch's..."

"I know... do you think he could have... has he already come this far...?"

Levi watched them eyes narrowing.

"Sir." Hanes said to Pixis walking up to him placing his fist at his heart."I'm sorry but... could you tell us why are you here?"

"When I got the message that wall Rose had been breached I came over as soon as I could... Did you find it?"

"Sir... there wasn't any sort of hole..." Hanes said slowly.

Pixis blinked looked bemused for an instant before turning to him sharply and asking if what he was saying was true.

"There's something you might find interesting sir." Nora said stepping forward.

"Not one of them... smelled like any of the other titans down there. Nora said gabbing his finger towards the smoldering remains of the one he had killed..."

"W-what the hell are you saying!?" Connie demanded angrily glaring at Nora."Connie... it all dose make sense... the horses were all still there and they came from the directions of your village and didn't you say that one of the titans reminded you of your own mother..." Connie's eyes widened in shock but he just shook his head.

"No! That... That can't be true!" he shouted.

"Wrong...?" Kazuma said turning cold eyes to him. "Look kid I'm a person who deals with facts not hopes and wishes and right now... Humans inside the walls, pacifically the ones inside your village, somehow transformed into the titans..."

"Sorry, kid... But that's just how it is." Kazuma said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But... how..." he whispered forcefully keeping the tears out of his eyes from forming.

"That ape titan..." Mike said stepping forward.

"I am only guessing but... It seemed to be able to control the other titans. Maybe... just maybe..."

"And those dwarf titans... Alex said suddenly.

"It seems it is able to control them the most. Did you see the way they ran up to them?"

"And when I killed it..." she said looking at her blood smeared hand. "I felt like I was killing a human being..." _Again_... she thought smirking slightly.

"Speaking of the ape titan..." Rotto said stepping forwards and addressing Pixis.

"Sir... you may want to retrieve the enemy inside of it..."

"What..."

"That one... just like Eren... and those two can shift as well..."

* * *

Rotto sighed lying on the coach not remembering lying on something remotely comfortable in a long time.

Or... at least not being able to feel it.

"Why did we get a separate room from them?" Asher mumbled leaning against the nearest window.

"Because they said that they don't know us." Heh... makes me wonder If they'll put us on trial as well..." Rotto said his hands behind his head looking up at the plain ceiling. Asher glancing at him.

"Mikasa will kill you... you realize."

"Yeah... that'll probably happen." he sighed.

"Told you coming here was a mistake."

"Asher..." Rotto started half rising from the coach.

"Unlike you I still have a consensus... Because I was born from a womb... Even _if_ I did happen to murder all most all those people in my world... Are you still getting off on that by the way? The screams of all of those pure of hearted children?" he asked glancing at his through one eye.

Asher smirked at him his head turned to the side so it lay a little on his shoulder but before he could answer Mikasa, who had been listening at the door banged it open.

"Oh... uhh..." Asher took one look at Mikasa's face and turned to Rotto who stood up from the coach.

"Asher... leave please."

"Don't have to tell me twice..." he said and in only a few steps they were the only ones in the room.

Mikasa looked at him a dark look in her eyes.

He had just talked about killing the only inhabiting his world and he was looking at her like that?

"You..." she hissed... You were the one who invaded my dreams disguised as Eren... So you could... do that..."

*"Yes." he said to her sitting up straighter. "Well that is the truth... Like I said I before. I used you to regain my form... I tried to destroy my world... again." he shrugged raising his shoulder at the last world.

Mikasa's eyes widened in shock at what she was hearing. Half for what she was just heard him say and half for how nonchalantly he had said it.

Like he was talking about the weather.

An instant later he felt himself being raised and shoved against the opposite walls cold dark pools meeting his eyes.

"You..." Mikasa hissed murderously one hand reaching for her weapon but thought better of it.

"You how can you say that?! You..." she hissed punching him in the face.

Rotto felt the punch like an iron upon his body and again a second time however as she raised her fist again he turned back to her.

"Don't speak so quickly... Mikasa. You would have probably done the same if you were in my shoes." he muttered looking at her.

"What are you even saying? she demanded angrily shoving him further against the wall glaring into his stoic red eyes.

"What I'm saying is... You could have easily ended up just like me... Mikasa..." he said holding her gaze.

Mikasa looked at him in slight confused for an instant and then her eyes widened in realization.

"But unlike me." Rotto said gently placing a hand on hers gently not to move but just hold his eyes losing their soul even more.

"You had someone to before you before the wolf could consumed the sheep, body and soul."*

Mikasa looked at him. It couldn't be true! But his eyes... she knew they had been like hers that day so long ago...

The grip on his collar lessened slightly and all together vanished and Rotto felt his feet touch the ground again.

They looked at each other for an instant red eyes staring into black before the red ones closed head lowered slightly and he passed her but as he did her sword blocked his path resting right under his neck pricing his skin slightly.

"What'll make me believe you won't do the same thing to the world?" she asked him.

"Because this isn't my world to destroy." he said simply turning his head to the side.

"It doesn't matter anymore." he continued shaking his head lowering the sword out of his way. "It's been so long. I did what I did and now my world has been reborn as a pathetic and childish place... but still so... twisted."

"But... I do envy you, Mikasa." he whispered to her as he past her wiping the blood from his lower lip as he left.

At the doorway Asher watched a slight frown on his face.

"Mikasa". called Rotto's voice from the doorway hands in his pockets half turned to her.

"You shouldn't feel too much pity for me just yet... The deeds I've solidified are not solely restricted to that of my world..."

* * *

...Short preview...

"Earlier you said something about Pitch... What the hell did that even mean?" Levi asked looking at Atem who was silent for an instant looking somewhat uncertain for a second before he sighed.

"Atem... are you sure we should tell them...? Ra said..."

It shouldn't matter anymore. he sighed turning to Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi... this does not just relate to us but all... the barriers have grown thin and he is getting stronger... there's no telling what he could do if he gets into this world."

"Barrier?" Armin asked.

Atem turned to them and sighed.

"The truth is... its not just the titans you have to worry about... "

* * *

Ooc Mikasa? Maybe? I really don't know...

Also sorry for the late notice but this actually take place in the middle of another fic I will write once I'm done, or starting to be, with The Unknown Marauder. I won't tell you much about it thou...

*Read Descending into Madness, Allure of midnight and Black and White to understand more.


	12. Battle of the Rose part one

Nile Dawk the chief of the military police looked down inspecting the gun confiscated by that boy called Rotto. It wasn't like any gun he had ever seen before, but of corse that was a given. It was small and silver and cool in his hands. On its handle it had the image of a small white snake that was curling around a small black lily nearly invisible against the shade of the gun. Further inspection of it he discovered small words neatly carved into one of its side:

_Mai perdonato_.

"Is that the gun that boy Rotto used to kill the Titans with?" Nile asked turning to Irvin.

"Yes, that is right." Irvin said. Next to him was Levi looking as he always did and Hanji looking a little worse for wear but other then that perfectly fine with Mike next looking like he always does.

"He used _this_ to kill a Titan with?!" he said looking at the small thing in his hands.

"According to him its a Korovin TK pistol." Levi said as Nile inspected one of the small tiny bullets. "But all he said about the bullets was that they could not be found _living_ on this earth." he sighed. Creepy brat." he muttered. _Not only that but... for an instant his eyes looked just like Eren's did before the trial when he shot Reiner_...

"And... Erwin is what you are saying about Eren's titan true?" he asked the blonde man next to him who nodded solemnly.

Nile's nodded frowned slightly. "I see." he muttered. "And that girl Alex... do you think she could persuade the higher ups to reconsider the church Because of what she says it did to her world?"

"According to Hanji, her speech back in the courtroom was based around nothing but her own personal feeling for religion. But I for one would love to see all those annoying ass bastards spouting their crap about the wall disbanded... somehow." Levi muttered next to him. "Not only that, but... I know that she knows more then she lets on..." Levi muttered. "Hanji said she tried to tell her something along the lines of "beware the colossal titan for it will fall on Eren..." before she passed out back on the wall..."

Hanji studied his walk carefully and frowned.

"Levi... was it a bit rough with Eren last nig..."*

Before anyone could do or say anything more there was a flash of bright white light and the sound of someone or something hitting the ground. Soon the fog began to lift and a girl could be seen standing. A very haughtily looking girl. Her light blonde hair was loose and feel to below her slender shoulders that was concealed behind a white creamy outfit tinted with gold that fell down to her ankles. She was Young looking with darkish skin and a small nose. She carried a golden sword in her hands. She looked at them through frowned dark green eyes rimed with the same black substance the others had on and walked straighten backed and dignified up to Levi and said demandingly:

"Where is Atem?"

Levi already didn't like her.

* * *

Eren looked at the people around him. They all looked a little strange. Corporal Levi had told them to wait in this room until he got back with Irvin who had gone to give the boy called Rotto's gun to Nile. Strangely enough Rotto hadn't seemed very surprised about it.

"Armin." Eren said turning to his friend on the chair next to him. "Are they the ones that..."

"Yeah." Armin said and then eyes grew bright in some sort of amazing secret. "And get this Eren!" he said pointing at Atem. "He lives in the burning lands!"

"Really? Eren said excitedly looking at Atem who blinked at his excitement. But before Eren could say anything however There was a sound like a scuffle doorway and soon the door banged open revealing a girl holding a glittering sword to herself like it was something precious to her life.

"Eirene." Atem said looking at her from the doorway at the young woman who's eyes found Atem and gasped.

"ATEM!" she shrieked taking his hands in her looking genuinely worried at him. "Is that what you look like here? Are you hurt? Did these Godless people do anything to you?" she asked looking at him intently before wrapping her arms around him crying a little. "We were all so worried! Ever since Ptich sent you to the Titan dimension Yugi and Mana have been... But don't worry the gods decided and Jack's coming and soon we're getting out of the dimension!" she finished her eyes looking around at Jonouchi, Athoris and Seto and then to the others.

"She said that she wanted to see you." Levi muttered. And she wouldn't give the sword up."

"The sword is his!" the girl said sharply turning around to glare at him tears disappearing into the air. "You should learn to respect that!"

"...**Who the hell is she**?" Levi demanded darkly.

"Watch your tongue!"

"Eirene, that is enough." Atem said firmly and then turned back to Levi.

"She is my betrothed, Eirene of Greece. "

"But Atem..." she said looking at him confused. "Their god is dead. They are not like... they have no good morals..."

"That does not matter... they did not choose this world to live in. It was all Pitch's doing... and as my future betrothed queen..."

"Pitch..." Levi muttered interrupted him coming more into the room and facing Atem. "You said something about him earlier, to Athoris... What the hell did it all even mean?"

Asher opened his eyes.

"None of your business." Eirene hissed at him earning a glare but Atem just shock his head and sighed.

"Atem..." Jonouchi said taking a few paces towards him. "Are you sure we should tell them? Ra sad..."

"He did say that. However Ra also said that this would not just involve us but everybody. The barriers are getting weaker and as a result Pitch is getting stronger. We need all the help we can get when that times comes." Atem said.

"Barriers?" Armin said looking at Atem who sighed.

"The truth is... its not just the Titans you all have to worry about."

(Oh yeah. boring and long back-story time :/ )

"In order for you all to understand I have no choice but to start from the beginning." Atem said sitting down on the chair with his hands folded. "Once the worlds were one. This world, my world and so on." Kazuma frowned and looked darkly at Nora remembering his words from the tower. "Existing in the same universe as planets that were created and ruled over by many gods and goddess their respectively domains scattered across one universe. However... soon a twisted darkness fell, an evil called Pitch... driven to insanity by creatures living in the darkness... He soon began to eradicate the gods leaving their world a dry husk of what they used to be and the people savages. He was stopped however and sealed away but the planets who's gods Pitch had killed could never be the same, no matter what the Gods or Goddess did and soon the inhabitance of the living worlds feared that Pitch would again rise to power again and so the remaining gods created barriers separating our worlds so Pitch would remain as he was. However over the centuries the Pitch has grown stronger and, like I said before the invisible vale is thinning. Leaving some to slip through the cracks enter other worlds and even change in appearances." Atem said nodding to the ones around him. "Just recently he has attacked my world and the only way to defeat him... lies in the ruins of my old kingdom." Atem sighed.

"So that's what you've been hiding..." Levi hissed thinking this whole situation was absolutely ridicules.

"I see," Usagi said slowly holding a crystal in her hands. _So that is what she said_... "You said that... people change when they cross world, right?" Usagi asked turning to Atem who nodded. "Strange though..." she went on holding the jewel to her heart. "I've changed outwardly but... recently I haven't been myself, in more ways then one..." she finished.

"What is that?" Levi said eyeing the thing in the girls hands. Usagi looked at him holding the locket which opened up to her surprise.

"This?" Usagi said looking down at the crystal. Is the silver crystal... "I guess you would call it my life. It belonged to my mother's mother. Salen." Usagi finished and her eyes fell on Levi's bandaged arm.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Its nothing." he muttered stiffly as Usagi got up from the table. "Here." she said gently taking his arm while holding out the silver crystal. There was a ray of soft silver light that seemed to be emulating from the crystal itself and then it slowly vanished. Levi glared at the person next to him before noticing something strange in his damaged arm. He glanced down at it and the fingers started to move.

"Corporal! Your arms better!" Eren said as Usagi wobbled a little. Mamoru quickly ran up and placed her in his arms.

"Usa-ko..." you shouldn't push yourself. he whispered holding her carefully.

"Edymion..." Usagi said softly putting a hand on his cheek.

Atlas eyed the jewel wearily as Levi inspected his newly restored hands.

"And... you are saying we should believe this?" Kazuma said suddenly braking the soft mood before them as well as making Nora flail his arms like he was possessed or something and slap a hand across his mouth.

"Gods... you sound like Kiaba." Jonouchi mutter turning to him. "Seriously... ever since Pitch first appeared."

"What else can you believe?" Atem muttered turning to him and even he was surprised when Nora silenced by placing a hand in front of his mouth.

"Shut up... 'cause the old hag works under his god." Nora hissed at him. "In fact all the gods work under him... her... I don't know! That damned pecking order is no confusing!"

"So the 'almightily' gods basically left us to rote after our god died?" Levi scoffed.

"Though that might be the truth." Atem said scowling slightly. "But what else could they have done? They worked tirelessly and eventually the people of the worlds went back to them themselves but without the ruler of that world its people or world became dark and twisted... some worse then others." he said glancing over at Alex.

"She. Your goddess was of the female shape... Asher spoke up suddenly. "You have to be kidding me... that bastard is... still alive?!" Asher, who had been growing more and more uneasy as Atem continued. shouted suddenly looking up to see everyone looking at him and he gasped and his eyes widened as if realizing what he had just said. Rotto looked at him his face a mask but was all the same glaring at him.

"Well you certainly made this worse, Asher." Rotto said grimly.

"What did you mean by that?" Atem asked glaring at him. "I figured as much."

Asher looked at them eyes wide not knowing what to say and then felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Tell them, Asher." Rotto said. "Things will go a lot worse for us if you don't..."

Asher looked at him and then at the accusing faces around him.

"The truth is... I am... I was one of Pitch's creatures... I assisted in the murder of countless people during the war."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "You are a darkness being? How strange... because all the ones I've seen are shapeless and they don't have fangs or a human body for that matter."

"Yeah... about that." Asher said rubbing the back of his head. "You know Its been a thousand years and I still don't know how that happened!" he shrugged as Rotto sighed heavily.

Armin looked at him intently.

Mike frowned slightly and leaned in close to Asher.

"H-hey!" Asher shouted.

"Yes... you defiantly don't smell human at all. Or a corpse for that matter." he muttered turning to Rotto who gave him a death glare to match Mikasa. "Don't even think about it." he said shaking his head.

"What?" Asher asked him flatly and then did a double take thinking of events long passed.

"What was her name? The goddess name, I mean" he asked him.

Asher looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Most of the god's names were lost form human history I believe... but her name was, Rhea..." he said slowly. "She was the first one to be killed by Pitch... and believe me. he hissed. "She fought like hell against him." He turned his head teeth bared. "I was the one who kidnapped her..." he said voice filled with silent regret.

"What did she look like?" Armin asked.

Asher glanced at him smirking slightly. "Truth is Armin most of my memories of that time are hazy at best... I was little more then a beast during that time but... I remember that her hair was green with streaks of dark black running through the sides, I think... blue eyes? Black? She was brave. The stupid kind of brave even from a goddess' standards. Like she was gifted with it by Farore but something went wrong along the way. More talented in combat then that of Ares or Horus, and as clever as ...Hermes? and Nayru." he finished. "Sorry, that's all I remember about her." he finished looking around the table at everyone his eyes lingering on a few.

And that's when he got real smart.

"So... then the Titans. Were they all his doing?" Eren asked leaning forward.

Onyx shock his head.

"This is not his work... That much I can tell you, Eren. I think you have to wait until that bastard in the ape wakes up... or the others... he finished looking thoughtful for a moment before smirking. Heh! That fool faced boy is scared out of his mind!" he smirked.

"Yes..." Rei said thoughtfully. "I believe father spoke most highly of her."

"Rhea? That sounds very familiar." Atlas said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Rhea." Alex said figuring she should at least put her two cents in. "Remember when I said she was the Queen of the Titans?"

There was a pause as every one took that information in.

"...So you really are a king, huh?" Jaen asked. "Sorry but you don't look much like a king!" he finished earning a friendly smirk from Atem however Eirene was looking like she would like nothing more then to drive something sharp into his skull. "At any right." Jean continued looking over at Eren and Atlas. "We should find out if Eren can still turn into a titan..."

"Don't know." Atlas said smirking slightly. "Want to..." the titan paused and then turned around sharply in the seat. "Something coming." it said.

Asher, who was sitting on the chair with his eyes closed and arms crossed suddenly looked quite shocked.

"Someone's in the dungeons!" he shouted getting up from his chair.

"What?" Irvin said looking at him in astonishment. "You mean with..."

"GET DOWN!" Somebody shouted.

Something huge, something enormous smashed apart the celling above them sending them flying. Irvin looked up to see darkness in the sky above them and then felt someone grab onto the collar of his shirt.

"Where's the Military police headquarters?" Rotto asked him who after a pause told him.

Rotto looked to Asher who nodded and disappeared into nothingness just as a pillar landed right where Asher had been seconds before.

"Well thank whatever for small miracles." Rotto mutter hurriedly jumping up from the ground as more derby fell.

"What are they?" Levi muttered looking at the black twisting shapes before him.

"They are extensions of Pitch." Atem said scowling darkly. "Does it mean he's here!?" he hissed as he saw someone or something move into the room.

"Ah... Rotto. Fancy meeting you here." came a familiar voice from the opening in the wall. He didn't even have to turn to see who it was. Didn't have to see the man with the dark brown hair dirty from the suit and somewhat smiling grey eyes coming in.

"Oh..." Rotto said turning to him. "You again?"*

"Yes Rotto." he said standing perfectly straight taking his hat off and holding it to his heart. "Its been too long, hasn't it?" he asked pleasantly.

"Heh... I should have known, you died too easily." Rotto said as Asher appeared next to him. "I didn't even... shoot any of your vital areas. I was a little sloppy back then. Not good with any guns..."

"What?" Eren said looked shocked while Mikasa just looked on her eyes looking hard at Rotto.

"Hey Rotto I... whoa." Asher said looking at the man. "I swear to Mim I saw Rotto kill you."

"He's not really human Asher." Rotto said not taking his eyes off of him. "Did you get it back without any trouble?"

Heh! "Are you kiddin'? Any drunker and they'd be playing a game of Russian roulette! That is if they even knew what that even was..." Asher said tossing it to Rotto who caught it and aimed it at the man. "Just... make sure you keep the walls in tact."

"Don't worry about that." Rotto said loading the gun his eyes on the target. "Fare il tuo lavoro, ê inutile feccia." he muttered and pointed the gun at the former doctor, Leo.

"I have... always wanted to fight you again, Rotto. So show no mercy." the man Leo said tossing his hat away into the fire.

"Is that right?" Rotto asked and fired one shot at nothing but the left eye of a titan peaking in. Rotto smirked and followed him out of the opening Asher following close behind.

"That titan." Mikasa said looking at it as they ran towards the opening.

It was holding its eye, pierced by the bullet as if in pain and when it moved its hands its eyed showed nothing but blackness.

"However." the man said sighing heavily eyeing Asher through his cold eyes as the three of them stood on a building nearby. "I am afraid that, unlike last time. I will not play fair."

"What?" Rotto muttered looking to where he was and his eyes winded in shock but before he could warn his there was a sound like a scream deep and bloodcurdling and Asher's body was consumed by a black a mass of black swirling darkness.

"ASHER!" Rotto shouted over his screams his eyes wide in shock and horror. _No_... _Asher. Not again._

"What the hell?" Jean muttered.

"Was is that?" Connie muttered.

Inside the vortex Asher held his hands in front of his face feeling the Nightmares claws scrape against every inch of his body tearing him apart. The angry yellow eyes glaring at him. Or was it...

"What?" he hissed glaring at them. What are you even obeying his orders for? he muttered as blood dripped down his cheek. "What are you so angry at me for? "Once we were the same, weren't we?" he hissed looking directly into one of his fellow soulless Nightmare's eyes. You used to be like me mindless... but somehow I was able to break free. he said feeling his body growing heavy and with the last of his strength he grabbed onto its reigns.

"And... so can you..." he hissed glaring at it.

Rotto looked down at the man on the floor before him outside away from everybody as they fought.

"You talked big." Rotto muttered the hand holding his gun bleeding a little from his harsh grip. "Something I really can't stand when one does not deliver and besides these are not the bullets I used back then." Leo looked up at him bleeding badly from both of his legs, kneecaps, arms, chest stomach and back of the neck where it had shattered his spine.

"They are more deadly..." he said gazing down at the man's broken body.

"I have to say... I had never... met a gunman... who didn't just let the bullets fly... when they became... enraged." he coughed as Rotto crouched down to his body. "Your aim has improved as well." he muttered looking up at the young mans cold dark red eyes.

"Your eyes..."

"Yes... they are a mark of my sins..." Rotto muttered watching as Leo's eyes seemed to soften and look the other way eyes opening as Rotto aimed the gun at him and shot his point black in his right eye.

"Now "doctor" Answer my questions... or else it will spread to every part of your being... sort of what happened last time." he said not even bothering to raise his voice above the agonizing screams. Rotto's eyes suddenly widened and he leaped back as something dark slammed into the ground where he'd been an instant before. And for a moment only he stared into smirking cold and bright lamp like eyes silhouetted against blackness before it disappeared along with the man as it did he saw Asher's body lying bloodstained and limp on the ground a few feet from him. Next to him was a a single Nightmare horse. Rotto eyes is suspiciously but it didn't move to attack him and so he bent down to check Asher's body.

He looked horrible But at least he was breathing.

"Hey Rotto." Asher said softly taking Rotto's hand and pulled up from the ground. "Feels like old times... doesn't it?" the blonde asked smirking.

"Yeah... come on let's go find the others. I saw them go towards the wall. By the way Asher... when did you find the time to change back into your Hogwarts robes from when we left my world?"*

"You can blame that one on Yuki..."

"What."

"Never-mind."

* * *

*Chapter four of Descending in Madness.

Eirene. from the greek meaning peace or the Goddess of peace. Yeah I know. If you want an idea of how Rotto makes his bullets read chapter eight of Daylit Memories.

*The unknown marauder.


	13. Battle of the Rose part two

_There once lived a young maiden in a small town by the river that was surrounded by massive forests. People hated her because they hated her father who would always sooth away her worries and heal her injuries that she had received from merely walking in the town all the while telling his beloved child that they were stupid and mindless. Only listening to someone else's voice and not to their own... But then one day the father's warmth vanished all together from her physical touch... Leaving the girl in a nearly suicidal state. if she wasn't already dead..._

_The girl's name had been_...

(...) (...) (...)

Having to go all the way back to Sina just to deliver that brats gun to the sissy police all the while having to listen to Hanji ranting and practically getting off on Atlas, or whatever, was not at the top of his agenda. No. What he really wanted was to beat the living hell out of the three traitors. The ones who had wormed their way into the walls uneducated and unseen responsible for mutilating Petra and all of his comrades, andmaybebreakateethortwo. To hell with questioning! he just wanted to rip them up wait until they re-grew whatever he had cut up and repeat it **_all_ over AGAIN**. It wasn't like he was the only one who was thinking it either. Plenty of the stationary guard, scouting members, remaining military police and even civilians had lined the streets as they went by thrown abuse at the three as they went by. The ape basderd was still unconscious. Obversely they no longer asw Eren as the threat since they weren't bothered him, which was something he felt a little better about. Then when they had finally gotten there this girl had just appeared out of nowhere holding some strange glowing sword he now had to deal with demanding to see Atem. He didn't have time for this! But then Irvin had the gall to send him and Hanji all the way back to Rose with the girl all the while holding onto that sword like it was her kid or something saying something that sounded like prayers, but in a strange language, under her breath as they went.

"To think it would lead to this..." Levi muttered as he watched that black haired boy run after the man. Levi frowned and ran to the break in the wall watching as a dark substance surrounded one of them blocking the scene from view. But to be honest that was the very least of his worries.

_The corporal's swords are already in his hands_. Eren thought as he approached him. "That "must mean things are very bad..." Eren figured and his pace slowed to a halt as he came to stand next to his corporal eyes wide.

"What the...?" he heard Connie say beside him. Below them the titans swarmed throughout the city mouth gaping and painted smiles eternally on their faces, arms outreaching. But... there seemed to be something else about their movement something different their eyes, if that were even possible, something that made them look even more menacing yet hopelessly stupid in their movement.

However, Levi didn't have time to take all of this in as...

(...) (...) (...)

"Rotto ... I can do it by myself, really... my wounds aren't so bad. Just a few scratches and ripped clothing." Asher said to the black haired boy before her. Rotto eyes him carefully but figured he was right.

"Asher... is he here? "Rotto asked him as he got up. As expected Asher looked weary.

"I don't know... I can feel his presence... but that's about it. Why? Asher asked looking up at Rotto's solemn eyes.

"Because I saw his shadow..." Rotto said solemnly his eyes following the titans as they went. And then he heard the horrible blood curling screams of the people around them as they fled from the titans. He just walked on. _There the same screams from when the bombs dropped_. he thought frowning slightly and then something in front of him caught his attention.

"Asher!" he shouted directing his attention towards the titan bending down to the ground and picking up a body.

"I'll take care of it and you get the person away from it!" Rotto shouted at him as the two of them ran forwards pass the swarms of escaping civilians past the rubble and bloodstains littering the ground.

The girl lay in rubble, half stunned on the ground concise yet not concise tasting blood as it ran down her jaw line as she felt something grab her roughly off of the ground and lift her like a rag doll several feet in the air limp and immobile arms hanging in the cruel grasp of the smiling creature before her. Vaguely could she hear the voices. And then it all came in full and she thrashed around in the titans harsh grip that never seemed to loosing that cruel smirk as she did. Holding her in a bruising agonizing grip fingers locked around her middle as it opened its mouth wide. She saw it all, the saber like teeth ready to chop down on her flesh or maybe not at all. She could just feel the heat of its mouth feel the scrape of teeth against her thin shoe the slick tongue against her exposed skin saliva dripping on her clothing. She bit and scratched and yelled abuse. She wasn't going to end up like this!

Simultaneously she was aware of two thing: A sound like a gun shot. And the other someone pulling her from the titans grasp someone with cold red eyes she looked down to see the titan stumble backwards and fall on a building not too far from where the person was falling. The after shock of its fall however nocked him off balance his grip on her failing him and she felt herself tumble to the hard ground a second later someone landing on top of her. She opened her eyes looking up at red eyes a thin face long blonde hair of a teenaged boy dressed in a strange black outfit.

"Umm..." Asher said not moving his hand away from her as he lay on top of her on the ground. What he was going to say next was stopped when he felt someone kick him off of her.

"I am very sorry for my partners rudeness, young lady," Rotto said smiling gently down at the young girl with a soft look in his eyes. The girl looked up at him. It was another boy with stalk black hair that fell around his eyes and fell to below his shoulder blades. Tall and lean and dressed just as strangely as the other boy. He was looking at her so softly and he sounded very kind that she nearly forgot about the titans. "I must say that you took quite a hard fall but there's isn't a mark on your body... you also have a lot of strength for one so young. I hope you do not take this in an unseeable but... you would make a fine solder one day. Strength like that would be wasted." He finished watching as she got up. The girl looking into the boy's somehow gently but unearthly red eyes as they smiled at her with a genteelness unknown to the child making her feel warm inside. But then the smile vanished and the boys eyes turned sharply towards the fallen titan. She blinked and looked over at Asher lying on the ground and frowned slight. Were they related? they had the same face and hair. Their voices also had this strange sound to it as well, like that pretty lady who had first saved her from the titan a few months ago.

"However..." Rotto said sending her attention back to him the titan getting up from the ground. "Right now you do not have the weapons for that... leave now, I am sorry for taking up your time. Get going." the black haired boy said gesturing towards a side ally. The girl nodded to him and ran hearing explosion as she went.

"You know," Asher said getting up groggily rubbing the back of his head. "Isn't it the english who are the ones who are supports to have the manners?"

"Yes, but you make that stereotype fly out the window whenever you open your mouth." Rotto said to him watching the titan come forwards Rotto smirked and, reaching the inside of his coat taking out a grandee held tightly in his nimble hands watching as it opened it mouth wide. he pulled the pin off and as fast as lightening threw it into the titans mouth who just swallowed it pausing for a moment as it went down its stomach.

"There's more." Asher muttered glancing left and right at the titans stumbling forwards.

Rotto just smirked.

(...) (...) (...)

"You're the one with all the weight!" Atlas shot back at Jean who was holding onto Armin's foot whos arms were wrapped around Atlas's middle, who was thinking this whole situation was a little ridicules. as they dangled from the flag pole a good few feet from the ground below from the nearly vertical building towering above the other houses. There no no place they could hold on to either and find footing.

"I'm not the one with more muscles then brains! Can't we just let go of the damned thing?" Jean shouted remembering when they had gone to plug the wall. Atlas looked down at him with a "are you really that stupid?" look.

"Yeah... Jean take this moment to look down at the ground miles below you. You can't use your 3d maneuver gear in your current position and we couldn't survive a fall from this height... I mean I could but definitely not you or Armin or Nora. You get my drift?" Atlas asked looking down at him who just scowled but knew it was saying the truth. "Good. Now shut up or help me and Armin think of a plan to get down. It's not like Nora will be of any help." Atlas said looking down at the dog beneath Jean.

"Hey!" Nora shouted testily shaking the flag a little.

"Stop that." Atlas muttered as it felt the very fabric keeping the flag together rip under the weight and they four of them fell. Jean grabbed the nearest person closest to him and aimed the grappling hook at the nearest wall but as he was secured he saw Armin falling head first to the ground below. As he was about to cry out for Armin to wake up he saw Atlas grab him around the middle and grab onto the side of the building sending the thin bricks flying under its grip the trio loosing speed as they did. Jean watched as the two fell on the ground below. As he came closer he was relieved to see Armin unharmed.

"Well... I guess this basically says that I can't transform..." Atlas mutter holding his right arms in front of him bone and under-flesh clearly visible and slowly disappearing behind smoke clenching it. "But... It looks like we've got something else to worry about now." Atlas mutter glancing behind them as titans appeared from all directions.

Jean grimaced. This was bad. And after what he had just heard a day ago... could he really...

"Jean... Armin." Atlas said stepping between the two of them. "There's a good chance that they'll just come after me... they might be interested only in me because of what I am." the titan said watching the titans carefully as their eyes met its. They paused for an instant as if making up their tiny minds of the humans or this one. The latter won and they started to clamber forwards towards the small group.

"Yeah? and why?"

"Remember when that bitch Annie cried out in the forest in her Titan form back then...?" the titan said as it walked calmly forward towards the oncoming hands.

"Yeah? What about it?" Jean asked not understanding what it was getting at but Armin's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"She was calling for them to eat her skin... a seemingly desperate move to escape from Irvin before that brat and the rest of the legion found out who she was. But... maybe there was something else to it. Something that Hanji would just love to find out..."

"Do you mean... does it have something to do with the titan shifting?" Armin asked eyes wide.

"Precisely..." Atlas smirked. he said dodging the fingers of an titan.

"C'mon Armin!" Jean shouted and the two sprang into action leaving Nora far below them.

_Damn it... where the hell are ya when I need you_!? The dog demon hissed.

"Get to it!" Jean shouted back at Nora.

"Shut it I'm useless without Kazuma!"

(...) (...) (...)

Historia looked carefully around the corner of the hallway and, seeing that nobody was there ran forward. There was no time. She had to save Ymir what else that happened after, she didn't care. After all... **they** were in Shina now... there was no hope anymore... Not for **Them** or the humans. As she ran into where she and the other two were being kept her eyes widened in shock.

"Ymir!" the blonde haired young girl whispered to herself falling to her knees eyes filled with horror.

_No_...

(...) (...) (...)

Jean smirked as he easily and swiftly cut through the titans flesh its blood splattering him. This was easy. What with Eren's titan distracting them like this. Not only that but... they weren't reacting at all to him. In no time at all the titans around them were nothing more then corpses on the ground. His hook safely secured on the building he looked around for Armin seeing him a safe distance below on the ground standing next to the titan and... Nora?

"You helped us." the blonde haired boy said slowly looking at the titan form of his friend. "But... technically aren't you one of them as well?"

Atlas glanced at the young blonde hanging from the wall before him and frowned slightly. "I hold... nothing towards the titans nor you, good of bad. But... all the same... I still feel this undying hatred for them!" it said clenching its fists teeth bared.

"Yeah, that's Eren." Armin figured as suddenly from behind him there was a huge explosion they sent the four of them off their feet and straight into a wall The bodies of several titans everywhere around them.

"What the hell!" Nora muttered under the rubble.

"That didn't sound like any cannons being fired." Atlas figured watching as two figures appeared out of the smoke.

Rotto looked at the scene before his eyes.

"Sorry about that." he said approaching them his eyes falling on Armin leaning against a low wall. "The titan was coming and... Armin can you stand on your own?"

"Umm... yes..." Armin said looking confused at the sudden question.

Asher frowned watching Rotto closely.

"At any rate." Rotto sighed getting up from the ground. "We should find the others..."


End file.
